Vongola Generation XI
by Underword
Summary: El décimo Vongola y su mujer han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los Vongola no tendrán otra opción que elegir a su próximo sucesor. El más apto, capaz, digno y con actitud de lider...o eso es lo que piensan los demás. /NextGen/
1. Target 1: un extraño en mi vida

**Vongola Generation XI**

**Summary: **El décimo Vongola y su mujer han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los Vongola no tendrán otra opción que elegir a su próximo sucesor. El más apto, capaz, digno y con actitud de lider...o eso es lo que piensan los demás. /NextGen/

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san!

Personajes OC, originales de mi hermana (ya que ambas los hemos inventado, jeje). Arcobalenos sin maldición. ATENCIÓN CHICAS!

**Beteado por SoulSilver97. Mi hermana! La autora de la historia original "The next generation".**

* * *

**Guía de personajes**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada:**

**-**Tsuna se había convertido en el Décimo Vongola.

-Ganó muchos aliados como Millefiore, Shimon hasta los mismos Varia.

-Se casó con Kyoko Sasagawa.

-Tuvo dos hijos: Sora y Natsuki.

**Hayato Gokudera:**

**-**Conocido como fiel mano derecha del Jefe, muy temido por su poder de manipular más de una sola llama.

-Al haber tenido un matrimonio disfuncional arreglado por su padre, se casa por segunda vez con una flautista japonesa.

-Tuvo dos hijos en su primer matrimonio y tres hijos en el segundo: Arashi, Akira y Hariken.

**Takeshi Yamamoto:**

-Fue conocido como el mejor espadachín de toda la mafia.

-Se casó y tuvo un único hijo: Takashi.

**Ryohei Sasagawa:**

**-**Guardián del sol Vongola.

-Se casó con Hana Kurokawa, la mejor amiga de su hermana y tuvo dos hijos: Ryoma y Kanako.

**Mukuro Rokudo:**

**-**Temido ilusionista del mundo de la mafia, dejó de tener mala reputación cuando se enteraron que era parte de Vongola.

-Se casó con una mujer italiana parte de la otra familia mafiosa y tuvo dos hijos: Kasumi y Shun.

**Lambo Bovino:**

-El más joven de los guardianes y Guardián del Rayo de Vongola.

-Novio de I-pin.

-Cuida de tres niños, entre ellos está uno parecido a él y a Lampo: Hitsuji.

**Kyouya Hibari:**

-Jefe de Investigación independiente. Guardián de la Nube.

-Se casó con una mujer extranjera (se presume que es de Europa), quien había conocido en uno de sus viajes de investigación.

-Tuvo un único hijo: Cloud.

* * *

**Arco del inicio de la XI Generación**

**Target 1: Un extraño en mi vida**

**Roma, Italia**

**00:27 p.m.**

**Vongola HQ**

El cielo nocturno se extendía por todo el firmamento de manera visible en la solitaria noche de Italia, la luna se alzaba con sus tibios rayos plateados y las estrellas inseparables la hacían compañía. Los habitantes dormían plácidamente en sus hogares ignorando los silenciosos susurros de las abandonadas calles acompañadas de faroles victorianos, cuya función era iluminar hasta la madrugada.

Todo lo que inundaba era tranquilidad, sosiego y soledad.

Pero, había cierta persona que sentía lo contrario.

Un hombre joven vestido de traje oscuro, zapatos del mismo tono y una fedora elegantemente puesta en la cabeza caminaba a pasos lentos dirigiéndose hacia un determinado destino.

Dando un sorbo de aire frío para relajarse, su mente seguía rememorizando la conversación que había tenido horas atrás.

**-Flash Back—**

_Había llegado en menos de un minuto para la reunión importante, entrando a la sala privada, completamente aislada de otras habitaciones de la mansión, esperaba escuchar unas claras razones por las que lo han convocado._

_No era necesario identificar quienes eran los presentes._

_Porque los conocía muy bien, desde que había aceptado su misión como parte del oscuro y siniestro mundo de la mafia._

_Para eso, era conocido como el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo._

_-Finalmente estás aquí, Reborn –pronunció un hombre mayor, a pesar de tener sus rasgos muy adultos, para el sicario era fácil reconocer que aquella persona era el ex jefe de la CEDEF._

_-¿Reborn-san? –preguntó un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, con expresión que denotaba impresión. _

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, guardianes del Décimo Vongola –pronunció con voz madura llena de tranquilidad._

_-Chico?, vaya nunca creí que esa era tu verdadera forma –habló con sosiego acompañado de diversión un hombre moreno con cabello oscuro, maduros ojos pardo y una cicatriz en su mentón._

_-Kufufu. Así que creciste al fin, Arcobaleno…no mejor dicho, ex –pronunció con voz cantarina que denotaba burla._

_-Al menos, lo suficiente –agregó el sicario ignorando los recientes diálogos de sorpresa y diversión de los guardianes. Para luego tomar asiento en el lugar vacío de la mesa._

_Continuando con la reunión, el ex jefe de la CEDEF había decidido hablar nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose al recién llegado, sabiendo de la noticia trágica que el Décimo, no, mejor dicho su hijo junto con su esposa habían desaparecido misteriosamente sin haber dejado rastro, era como si hubieran sido tragados por la tierra._

_Lo único que había quedado de él, fueron una carta con su sello de llama del cielo y la caja que contenía los nuevos anillos Vongola._

_-Necesito que vayas a Japón, encuentres al próximo candidato y lo entrenes –pidió Iemitsu sin ninguna necesidad de cuestionar otra cosa, después de todo estaba hablando con Reborn._

_-Será fácil –respondió el hitman adolescente con una altanera sonrisa._

_Iemitsu simplemente sonrió para sus adentros, con lo que el sicario había tardado en entrenarle a su hijo estaba seguro que con el candidato a Undécimo necesitaba más trabajo._

_-Gokudera, envía a tu hija a la misión. Puede que el candidato necesite de un mentor –ordenó Iemitsu mientras marcaba los números de su celular- Llamaré a mi nieto Sora, para darle aviso de tu llegada._

_-De acuerdo, lo haré por la hija del Décimo –afirmó Gokudera con gran entusiasmo y determinación a pesar de su fachada seria._

_-Un momento…el candidato es una chica? –el sicario había escuchado que Tsuna tuvo dos hijos, uno era el próximo jefe de la CEDEF mientras el otro…no se había enterado hasta que escuchó en este instante que era una mujer._

_-Sí, mi nieta Natsuki Sawada –Iemitsu distraído de otras cosas pudo captar la cuestión del pelinegro, sacando una fotografía del bolsillo de su saco- Aquí lo tienes._

_La imagen mostraba una chica entre 14- 15 años de edad, cabello castaño y alborotado igual que el de Tsuna, pero largo y ojos brillantes e inocentes color miel como los de Kyoko. Vestida de uniforme de Nami-chuu y el chico que estaba a su lado, que parecía mayor por su apariencia madura, aunque calculó que tendría entre 16- 17 años, tenía cabello castaño oscuro y alborotado, ojos azules y era alto vestido de manera informal. Supuso que ése era Sora, el nuevo jefe de la CEDEF._

_Eso aclaró sus dudas. _

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

Esta vez, a bordo de un avión destinado a Japón, Reborn suspiró con desgana.

No estaba de humor, el viaje no sería fácil y tendría que entrenar a una chica como digna jefe de Vongola. Las cosas sin duda serán complicadas.

Una tremenda mierda.

* * *

**Namimori, Japón**

**8:15 a.m.**

**Residencia Sawada**

El alba del nuevo día se asomaba con lentitud hacía la tranquila ciudad de Namimori. Una ciudad con ciertas características tecnológicas, aunque no haya cambiado mucho, seguía siendo uno de los lugares ideales para vivir.

Los habitantes viajaban en diferentes direcciones definidas para sus trabajos, las aves volaban hacia el cielo teñido de ahora en colores azul pálido y dorado acompañado de suaves nubes blancas asemejadas al algodón.

En una de las residencias de los barrios Namimori, conoceremos cierta persona en particular que seguía perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Un chico de 16 años que a pesar de su edad su aspecto muy maduro lo hacía ver mayor como de 19, alto más o menos 1,80, cabello castaño café alborotado (similar al de Tsuna) con hermosos ojos azulados vestido con pantalón mezclilla negro y camiseta blanca con mangas negras. Entró en la habitación de su hermana menor para despertarla, después de sus intentos de llamarla 10 veces consecutivas, era el momento de levantar a la señorita dormilona.

-Natsu! Es hora de que te levantes! –zarandeó frenéticamente el muchacho mayor a su hermanita- Natsu!

Si ella no se despertaba, llegaría tarde a la escuela. Ese no era un problema, lo único que dificultaba era lidiar con el temido presidente del comité disciplinario.

-Pi…ka…chu…yo…te…elijo–murmuró entre dientes para luego seguir durmiendo.

-Dale esta con sus videojuegos –pronunció con una gota pesada en las sien, sabiendo que se trataba de Pokémon. Pero esto no tenía que ver con los problemas que tenía que enfrentar.

-Es una mala suerte para ti, mi Pokémon tiene una habilidad que debilitará tu Pikachu y no podrá luchar en tres turnos –habló Sora lo suficientemente claro para despertar a su hermana por última vez.

-Eso es imposible! Yo… -Instantáneamente la menor se despertó de golpe chocándose contra la frente de su hermano.

Auch! Eso les dolió a los dos.

-I…i…tte –se quejó la más joven- Onii-chan ¿Q-qué pasó? –preguntó mientras se sobaba la zona afectada por el golpe.

Sora suavizó su ceño con una sonrisa tranquila, su pequeña hermanita Natsu. Era tan similar a su padre y madre a la vez, si la gente ignorara su lado Dame conocerían su gran corazón.

Oh no! Casi lo olvidaba, Natsu llegaría tarde a clases!

Al menos había preparado todo para que se alistara, le pasó mejor dicho le lanzó a la pelicastaña el uniforme estándar femenino de Namimori, las medias negras junto con el bolso.

No había tiempo para el almuerzo, así que le preparó un bento.

Bajando por las escaleras, sin darse cuenta se tropezó con su propio talón y cayó dando vueltas hasta golpearse contra el suelo.

Como siempre, Natsu caía de las escaleras. Claramente, tenía cualidad de dame sin darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Sora llegando al lugar ocurrido, bajó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su hermana llorando- Ya pasó, Natsu –dijo abrazándola con ternura y cariño, no necesitaba preguntarle, sabía muy bien que su pequeña hermana era torpe, aún así nunca se cansaba de consolarla y animarla como podía.

Natsu limpiándose sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, dejó de abrazar a su hermano para tomar su bolso y salir por la puerta.

Antes de eso.

-Sabes, me gustaría dejar de ser tan yo y ser más como otra persona –concluyó para desaparecer por la puerta de entrada cerrándola tras de sí con lentitud.

Una vez solo, el pelicastaño mayor bajó su mirada azul ocultándola bajo sus largos flequillos. Su sonrisa era triste y amarga, como si compartiera los mismos sentimientos de su querida hermanita.

-_No sabes cuántas veces, pienso lo mismo –_

Si de algo estaba seguro, según lo avisado por su abuelo, un asesino a sueldo vendría a Japón para entrenarle a Natsu a ser la próxima jefa de Vongola, en ausencia de su padre.

No tenía que negarse ante la decisión tomada por Vongola, porque eso significa que ellos confían mucho en su hermana y también en los próximos guardianes.

Así que, él también se esforzaría más. Después de todo, iba ser el jefe de la CEDEF.

Mientras corría, Natsu miraba con cierta añoranza en algún punto ciego luego de haberse tocado su cabello. Era un color castaño oscuro, parecido al de su padre y su hermano por lo alborotado que era, pero aclarado por el tono suave naranja heredado de su madre; con sólo hacer una mención de sus progenitores, su mirada se tornaba triste mientras su cabeza seguía con la misma pregunta que se había hecho cuando se enteró de sus desapariciones.

¿Dónde estaban?

¿Seguían vivos en alguna parte? ¿Murieron?

Lo que más temía era su última suposición, pero cada día junto con semanas, meses y años su corazón le afirmaba que seguían vivos; no sabía el paradero, ni una pequeña pista para dar firmeza a su respuesta, pero algún día…tal vez, los volvería a ver.

Volviendo a la realidad, supuso que faltaba caminar unas cuadras más para llegar a su instituto Nami-chuu. Suspiró con pesadez.

Nunca lució en los deportes ni siquiera en las materias, tampoco era buena en comunicarse con los otros, salvo con sus primos, Takashi-senpai y Hibari-san. Era una completa fracasada, una Dame junto con los innumerables e "inteligentes" apodos que recibía de parte de sus odiosas compañeras.

Otra pregunta que la cuestionaba era…

¿Por qué ellas la odiaban? ¿y por qué los chicos de la escuela pensaban de otra forma?

Para los chicos, Natsu era una chica que sobrepasaba a las demás. La miraban embobados con un notable sonrojo y una cara delirante cada vez que la veían, siempre la saludaban (aunque ella no los conocía) diciendo "Natsu-chan" y le lanzaban piropos o se ofrecían en ayudarla (principalmente a cargar sus cosas o darle algo de comer). Aunque eso, Natsu nunca se dio cuenta que para ellos era una Idol.

Viendo todos sus defectos en la escuela, no podía evitar sentir envidia hacia su hermano, deseando ser menos ella y ser más como él.

Sora era un chico seguro de sí mismo, no siendo engreído, sino una persona amable con una atrayente sonrisa de comercial. Estudiaba en Nami-kô (Koko= Escuela secundaria, instituto o High School) era muy bueno en las materias de estudio y en los deportes, además que era muy respetado y popular tanto en la comunidad masculina como femenina, es más era un chico muy maduro para su edad.

Su hermano era diferente a los demás, nunca la veía como alguien superior o inferior tampoco le decía si era patética o no. Cada vez que estaba triste o se sentía muy mal por ser inútil, él estaba a su lado consolándola con una suave caricia y una de sus más dulces sonrisas que hacía recordar a la de su madre o a la de su padre.

Respirando hondo, cambió su porte triste a uno más animado por su sonrisa. Tenía que esforzarse más, no importaba sus fallos, tenía que seguir intentando.

TIIIIIINNNNNNN!

Ese sonido debió ser de una campana.

Oh, no! Llegaría tarde a la escuela y estaría en problemas con Hibari-san!

Rezaba todas las oraciones que se acordaba con tal de no encontrarse con Hibari, o sino sería su fin.

Conocía a la perfección, mejor dicho al pie de la letra el "Tratado Hibari"

1.1: No llegar tarde, ni uno ni dos ni tres… minutos/segundos tarde

1.2: El punto 1.1 puede ser cancelado si el Precepto lo desea o no esta presente.

1.3: En caso de que el punto 1.2 se haya cumplido por la ausencia del Precepto, este podrá sancionar tranquilamente al usurpador del punto 1.1

2: Cualquier alumno fuera de la institución en horario de clases, será castigado con severas lesiones tanto para su hoja de vida como bienestar físico.

3.1: Toda muestra de afecto amoroso, hasta los abrazos, serán considerados como delitos debido a la alergia del Precepto hacia el amor.

3.2: Incluye también los chocolates del día de los enamorados.

…

Seguramente rompería el punto 1.1

Técnicamente sí, le faltaba buen rato para llegar y ya pasaron varios minutos del toque de entrada.

-Voy a morir y todavía estoy a mitad de camino- dijo en voz alta, pero no notó que alguien la había escuchado.

-Entonces, vayamos directo al asesinato-

Un tipo de traje un tanto informal, pues tenía una camisa blanca desarreglada sin el saco y en vez de zapatos llevaba puestas algo que parecían las Converse originales de color negro, con un pacificador amarillo como broche de corbata, fedora con listón del mismo tono que el pacificador y un camaleón sobre el.

Lo que mas le llamó la atención fueron las patillas rizadas que poseía aquel tipo trajeado. También la fedora que tapaba sus ojos, apenas podía observar sus orbes oscuros. Pero lo más raro, que demonios le acababa de decir? Ir directo al asesinato? Si ni siquiera se conocían.

El tipo posó al camaleón sobre su mano derecha y este se convirtió en una pistola negra con detalles en verde. Instantáneamente apunto hacia ella.

-Algunas palabras, Sawada Natsuki?- pregunto casi aburrido bostezando a propósito.

Natsu estaba quieta en su lugar, paralizada por el shock que recorrió su cuerpo en el momento que el tipo apunto hacía ella. Lo que había dicho era verdad, acaso moriría ahora?

-Me aburres, Candidata a Undécima-

-¿Quién eres? –fue lo único que preguntó sin saber que hacer ahora mismo, si escaparse de este atractivo muchacho que la iba a asesinar o hacerle frente a pesar de que no sabía luchar.

-Mi nombre es Reborn y a partir de ahora, seré tu tutor –respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras su dedo se movía tentativamente para jalar el gatillo.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia es la 11º generación Vongola, bueno de mi versión con los personajes creados por mi hermana, la verdad yo también los creé, mejor dicho la ayude a crearlos. Ustedes entienden. **

**Ya que saben que mi beta es mi hermana, saben que estoy aprobada a continuar la historia que dejó a la nada. **

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fic tipo Next Gen, así espero que sus opiniones sean positivas o algo así. jejjeje**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Underword**


	2. Target 2: Katekyoshi, un sádico

**Vongola Generation XI**

**Summary: **El décimo Vongola y su mujer han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los Vongola no tendrán otra opción que elegir a su próximo sucesor. El más apto, capaz, digno

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san! Además esta obra es de mi hermana SoulSilver97, anteriormente titulada como The Next Generation.

Personajes OC, originales de mi hermana (ya que ambas los hemos inventado, jeje).

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior…**_

_-Algunas palabras, Sawada Natsuki?- pregunto casi aburrido bostezando a propósito._

_Natsu estaba quieta en su lugar, paralizada por el shock que recorrió su cuerpo en el momento que el tipo apunto hacía ella. Lo que había dicho era verdad, acaso moriría ahora?_

_-Me aburres, Candidata a Undécima-_

_-¿Quién eres? –fue lo único que preguntó sin saber que hacer ahora, si escaparse de este atractivo muchacho que la iba a asesinar o hacerle frente a pesar de que no sabía luchar._

_-Mi nombre es Reborn y a partir de ahora, seré tu tutor –respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras su dedo se movía tentativamente para jalar el gatillo._

* * *

**Target 2: katekyoshi, un sádico**

_¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo ese extraño trajeado?_

Se preguntó hasta que el extraño disparó. Una bala roja, extraña diría ella, fue dirigida a toda velocidad hasta impactar su frente.

Cayendo en cámara lenta, miles de recuerdos reproducían en su mente como películas, Natsu se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la vida de a poco.

Recordó la última vez que vio a sus padres, el mejor momento fue cuando toda la familia fue de vacaciones a la playa.

La vez que su hermano la felicitó por preparar una comida deliciosa.

La vez que Takashi-senpai, su mejor amigo había ganado en el partido de soccer.

La vez que Hibari-san la perdonó por llegar tarde.

Se sentía un poco patética de que alguien Dame como ella moriría así de rápido, le hubiera gustado realizar muchos cosas que valieran la pena en su vida. Como destacarse más en las materias difíciles, superarse en los deportes, ser más sociable o lograr sus sueños, aunque no supiera todavía cuales eran.

Pero sobre todo.

Le hubiera gustado tener el valor suficiente de preguntar a sus compañeras, la razón por la que la llamaban Dame.

Y cerró sus ojos.

**¡REBORN!**

La muchacha exclamó con una furiosa llama ardiendo en su frente y todo su uniforme escolar se desintegró por completo hasta quedarse en ropa interior.

LLEGARÉ TEMPRANO AL INSTITUTO Y PREGUNTARÉ A TODAS MIS COMPAÑERAS EL POR QUÉ ME LLAMAN DAME CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD

Luego de expresar su deseo en un grito, fue corriendo como un chita dejando atrás al atónito tipo trajeado.

Reborn se le había quedado mirando por un largo rato, nunca había creído que era una chica proporcionada, por un momento pensó que era simple y plana bajo ese holgado uniforme. Pero ahora… comenzaba a pensar en cosas para nada sanas.

Será mejor ir por ella. Como buen tutor, tomando sus cosas se encaminó para encontrar a su nueva vícti…quiero decir, estudiante. Tendría que mencionarle todo, de que él es su tutor de ahora en adelante y acerca de la mafia, sobre todo los Vongola.

Sin duda, esto sería divertido.

.

.

.

Natsuki semidesnuda corría a toda velocidad como una desquiciada sin ser consciente de que saltaba sobre casas incluso chocó una vez con un camión saliendo completamente ilesa.

Aterrizó al instituto con fuerza y cuando apenas divisó a un adolescente con cabellos rubio-platino con abrigo negro ondeando en el aire, lo reconoció. Era el prefecto de su instituto, Hibari Cloud.

Aunque era un chico frío y severo, además que le daba múltiples castigos por sus llegadas tardes. Natsu le tenía miedo pero a la vez lo apreciaba.

Decidió saludarlo.

-BUEN DÍA HIBARI-SAN! –saludó con un grito para luego pasarlo de largo.

El prefecto la miró con una expresión leve de sorpresa, era raro, él nunca se sorprendía de nada. Quizás por ser Natsu, era una chica llena de cosas extrañas y a la vez interesantes.

Había roto varias reglas escritas y mentales de su tratado.

Sabiendo que la chica había desaparecido en un instante, decidió perdonarla. Por esta vez.

Continuando con el patrullaje, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada en su blanco rostro.

-_Natsuki Sawada, interesante-_

.

.

.

Yamamoto Takashi, era su único amigo varón. A diferencia de los otros chicos que querían juntarse con ella por razones egoístas o de interés, era alguien en quien podía confiar y le apoyaba cuando se sentía mal o triste.

Él se destacaba en cada deporte del instituto: beisbol, natación, tenis, baloncesto, etc. Pero su favorito era el soccer, donde era capitán de su equipo.

Dando una vuelta rápida, vio a su amigo entrenando soccer junto con sus compañeros.

-BUEN DÍA, YAMAMOTO! –gritó llamando la atención, no sólo de su amigo sino también de los demás muchachos.

-Kyaaah! Es Natsu-chan!

Varios chicos exclamaron acompañado de hemorragias nasales al ver a la chica más bonita del instituto en ropa interior, era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado!

El inocente capitán se había sonrojado de sobremanera y apenas pudo devolver el saludo antes de que su amiga semi-desnuda desapareciera corriendo por los salones.

-Natsu… -

¿En serio que esa chica semi-desnuda que corría a toda velocidad era su mejor amiga?

¿Desde cuando era tan extremista?

.

.

Listo, llegó al instituto temprano y había saludo a las personas a quien más confiaba.

Ahora quería saber el porqué sus compañeras de la clase la llamaban "Dame".

Pero antes de llegar a su salón de clase, pasados los 5 minutos, la furiosa llama que ardía en su cabeza se esfumó junto con la adrenalina ardiente que corría por sus venas.

-Eh? –Natsu no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido hace 5 minutos atrás. Primero, se encontró con un extraño trajeado que parecía que la conocía, aunque ella no. Luego…le había disparado y ahora, sintiendo una corriente fría por su cuerpo notó que estaba en ropa interior- IHHHHH! –expresó con vergüenza y sorpresa, ¿cómo llegó a Nami-chuu en ropa interior?

No sabía que hacer, el baño de chicas estaba a unos kilómetros lejos de su alcance y tal vez, la clase comenzaría en un segundo.

Mirando hacia diferentes direcciones completamente nerviosa, se hiperventiló para luego sentir todo negro en su vista.

Antes de cerrar los parpados observó al mismo tipo trajeado.

Y se desmayó.

.

.

Horas después, a Natsu le dolía su cuerpo, no las veces cuando se caía o hacía mucho ejercicio. Se sentía como si hubiera luchado contra un oso o haberse golpeado contra algo muy duro.

Podía jurar que le dolía hasta el cabello.

Recomponiéndose, se dio cuenta que se encontraba recostada en el baño de las chicas con su uniforme escolar puesto.

¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Se preguntó la pelicastaña con extrañeza y curiosidad.

Lo que acaba de ocurrir.

¿Fue real u otro de sus bizarros sueños?

-Fue real –le respondió una voz masculina, en lugar a la de una chica.

Esa voz.

-Eres el tipo trajeado –señaló con dedo acusador, su mirada miel estaba llena de enojo acompañado de vergüenza por lo ocurrido- Fuiste el que me disparó ¡Que diablos acaba de pasar!

-Shhh, cierra la boca, Dame-Natsu –silenció el hitman tapando la boca de la chica- Quieres que todo el mundo te oiga.

-Ese no es el punto, podrías explicarme que demonios ocurrió conmigo y porqué hace un rato me encontraba semidesnuda –preguntó necesitando respuesta.

-Cállate, Dame-Natsu –cortó el hitman.

-Tú primero, tipo trajeado –contraatacó la chica.

-Este tipo trajeado tiene nombre, así que se cortés, mocosa –ya le estaba rayando el nervio esa niña, ni siquiera Tsuna fue así con él, quizás solo se le parezca en lo Dame- Il mio nome é Reborn

-Eres italiano o qué? –preguntó la pelicastaña con curiosidad al notar el habla diferente a su idioma.

-El mejor asesino a sueldo enviado por Vongola Decimo, la más poderosa famiglia mafiosa –comentó con orgullo.

La chica lo miró con incredulidad luego de estar unos segundos en silencio, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. El hitman la miró raro, estaba por llorar?

Natsu comenzó a echar una tremenda carcajada.

-Jajjaja, e-estás bro-meando jaja eres d-de la mafia jaja si como no –

Reborn hizo una mueca, le entraban ganas de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza sin importarle que sea una chica, aun así decidió continuar suponiendo que con eso la callaría.

-Fui enviado por tu padre Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Decimo Vongola –

Otro shock por este día, su padre? Vongola era real? Y mafia? Esas eran palabra simples que no iban para nada bien en la misma oración.

Entonces, ese Reborn debía conocer a su padre.

-¿Conoces a mi padre?, sabes donde está él y mi madre –sus preguntas sonaron desesperadas de encontrar al menos una pequeña pista o respuesta- Si de verdad, es de la mafia como tu lo dices ¿qué ocurrió con ellos?

Reborn la miró, si tuviera respuesta o al menos una pista del paradero de su ex estudiante se lo diría. Sabía muy bien que Natsu los extrañaba mucho, principalmente muchas niñas que son criadas solas sin padre ni madre se les hace difícil seguir con sus vidas; esa mirada miel estaba llena de preocupación y tristeza, aunque pudo notar una luminosa esperanza brillar.

Ahí comprendió que ella seguía creyendo que estaban vivos.

-Natsu –llamó con expresión tranquila sin alterar su voz- No se nada de tus padres, pero te diré algo; tu padre te ha elegido a ti como sucesora para que lideres a los Vongola junto con tus guardianes, porque confía en ti y sabe muy bien que la familia estará en buenas manos. Si hizo esto, puede ser una señal de que esta vivo junto con tu madre –le aseguró.

La pelicastaña lo miró, por primera vez se sintió segura y conforme de sus palabras, no sabía de su actitud hacia el extraño llamado Reborn, pero de alguna forma sentía que podía confiar en él.

-Por eso me han enviado, para entrenarte y convertirte en la digna jefa de la mafia. Desde ahora, seré tu tutor y tú mi estudiante, capito? –

Silencio de parte de la chica, convertirse en jefe sería una gran responsabilidad y más cuando se trata de algo que nunca había esperado, la mafia. Estaba sorprendida de todo lo ocurrido, apenas podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

Si Reborn le dijo que su padre confía en ella, no tiene otra opción que aceptar. Tal vez, con esto encontraría a sus padres para que así puedan estar juntos otra vez con su hermano.

Despejando toda confusión que la abrumaba, la reemplazo con una mirada de determinación junto con una confiada sonrisa.

-Como tú digas, Katekyoshi -

Esa mirada, sin duda era igual a la de su padre.

Reborn devolvió el gesto con una leve sonrisa.

-A clases, Dame-Natsu –dicho esto la campana resonó en el edificio, significa que era señal de media hora de clase.

-IHHH! Llegaré tarde a las clases –expresó asustada, acaba de llegar temprano al instituto y llegaba tarde a clases! Tenía que ser un chiste.

-¿Qué esperas? Vete a tu salón ya –ordenó el hitman para luego encaminarse a la salida del baño.

-Etto, espera Reborn! Es tu culpa que llegue tarde! –le siguió con tal de no perder al sicario.

-Tu eres la estudiante, simplemente diles que fuiste a la enfermería y listo! –respondió con simpleza- Además ¿de qué me culpas?

-No te hagas el inocente –se enfadó- además eso de la enfermería lo tenía bien planeado!

Siguió caminando con tranquilidad apenas escuchando las molestas palabras de su enfadada estudiante.

Sin duda, esto no estaría nada mal.

* * *

**N/A: Lamento mucho por la tardanza, no tengo excusas para eso, mi hermana suele estar enfadada conmigo cuando no escribo jeje. Pero aquí les dejo el capi, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ojalá reciba buenas críticas, las aceptaré a todas, hasta los powerangerazos!**

**Quizás sea lo último que pueda publicar, porque tengo noticias: me desconectaré de internet por asuntos familiares, quizás dure meses o años, aun no lo sé. Pero en cuanto pueda, actualizaré mis historias o cuando vuelva a conectarme, seguiré actualizando.**

**Bye!**

**Underword**


	3. Target 3: extranjero temperamental

**Vongola Generation XI**

**Summary: **El décimo Vongola y su mujer han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los Vongola no tendrán otra opción que elegir a su próximo sucesor. El más apto, capaz, digno

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san! Además esta obra es de mi hermana SoulSilver97, anteriormente titulada como The Next Generation.

Personajes OC, originales de mi hermana (ya que ambas los hemos inventado, jeje).

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior…**_

_-Natsu –llamó con expresión tranquila sin alterar su voz- No se nada de tus padres, pero te diré algo; tu padre te ha elegido como sucesora para que lideres a los Vongola junto con tus guardianes, porque confía en ti y sabe muy bien que la familia estará en buenas manos. Si hizo esto, puede ser una señal de que esta vivo junto con tu madre –le aseguró._

_La pelicastaña lo miró, por primera vez se sintió segura y conforme a sus palabras, no sabía de su actitud hacia el extraño llamado Reborn, pero de alguna forma sentía que podía confiar en él._

_-Por eso me han enviado, para entrenarte y convertirte en la digna jefa de la mafia. Desde ahora, seré tu tutor y tú mi estudiante, capito? –_

_Silencio de parte de la chica, convertirse en jefe sería una gran responsabilidad y más cuando se trata de algo que nunca había esperado, la mafia. Estaba sorprendida de todo lo ocurrido, apenas podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía._

_Si Reborn le dijo que su padre confía en ella, no tiene otra opción que aceptar. Tal vez, con esto encontraría a sus padres para que así puedan estar juntos otra vez con su hermano._

_Despejando toda confusión que la abrumaba, la reemplazo con una mirada de determinación junto con una confiada sonrisa._

_-Como tú digas, Katekyoshi -_

_Esa mirada, sin duda era igual a la de su padre._

* * *

**Target 3: un extranjero temperamental**

Namimori, Japón

10:45 p.m.

Residencia Sawada

Natsu por primera vez se encontraba algo…estupefacta. Aún no le cabía la idea el hecho de que tenga un tutor enviado por los hombres de su desaparecido progenitor.

No sabía si las palabras como tutor asesino a sueldo, Vongola, mafia, capito y su padre coincidían en la misma oración.

Al notar el rostro sereno de su hermano ante la presencia de su recién nombrado "tutor", pudo darse cuenta que él estaba enterado de lo que sucedía.

Bajó la mirada con cierto desanimo, así que Sora sabía de esto, quizás mucho más antes.

Reborn notó a su alumna en cabizbaja pero no dijo nada, después de todo el que tenía que dar la explicación sería el hermano mayor de ésta, quien sería el próximo líder de la CEDEF.

-Natsu –comenzó el pelicastaño mayor con calma, aunque no sabía cómo explicárselo a su hermana.

-Sabías de esto –espetó Natsu con pausa, no sabía si estar molesta o sentirse un poco traicionada que su hermano supiera de esto y no se lo hubiera dicho antes- Sobre…papá y…la mafia.

Sora suspiró, sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. La razón por la que no había dicho era porque se lo había prometido a su padre y a su madre, sabía que la estaba traicionando pero era necesario en mantenerla a salvo sin que estuviera enterada de sus vidas secretas relacionadas con la mafia. Además porque Natsu aún era joven que lo supiera ahora, pero tras la desaparición de ellos, las cosas iban a complicarse de mal en peor.

No la culpaba, podía estar enojada con él cuando lo quisiera.

-Sí –asintió luego de suspirar otra bocanada de aire para quitarle tensión- cuando tenía 8 años, nuestro padre me lo había contado todo acerca de su relación con la mafia italiana que es Vongola. Mamá también estaba enterada de eso, pero aceptaba muy bien lo que nuestro padre tenía destinado vivir; así que yo también lo acepté –pausó un momento- Mientras tu estabas en Japón con mamá, estuve en Italia con nuestro padre aprendiendo cómo funcionaban la Famiglia Vongola junto con los grupos exteriores además de conocer a sus subordinados, conocidos como "Guardianes".

-¿Guardianes? –preguntó Natsu con curiosidad.

-Guardianes son tanto el jefe como los subordinados los que reciben ese título que los nombra como los protectores del cielo, en este caso el cielo es el jefe: nuestro padre, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Cada guardián que forma la famiglia poseen diferentes llamas, diferentes formas de ser y diferentes maneras de proteger. Las llamas son dichas como Llama de la Voluntad, son energías en formas de llamas que nacen de nuestra resolución…hay diferentes llamas del cielo, generalmente son 7: Tormenta, Lluvia, Sol, Rayo, Niebla, Nube y Cielo…además de estas, existen otras llamas que hace poco fueron descubiertas: llamas de Nieve y de la Noche –

-Cada una de las llamas poseen atributos, cada una posee sus debilidades y fuerzas, son como los elementos universales en equilibrio. La de Tormenta es degradación; la de lluvia, tranquilidad; la de rayo, dureza; la del sol, activación; la de niebla, construcción; la de nube, multiplicación y la del cielo armonía.

-Los guardianes Vongola son Gokudera Hayato, guardián de la tormenta; Yamamoto Takeshi, guardián de lluvia; Bovino Lambo, guardián de rayo; nuestro tío Sasagawa Ryohei, guardián del sol; Rokudo Mukuro, guardián de niebla y Hibari Kyoya, guardián de la nube. Todos ellos y nuestro padre el Décimo líder de los Vongola conforman a la famiglia de la Décima generación.

Natsu tembló un momento, tras ver a su hermano con seriedad, pronunciaría palabras que comprobarán su destino sellado.

-Y tú, Natsu…serás la líder Undécima de los Vongola…

Su hermana menor se congeló en shock sin saber responder ante eso, sus palabras quedaron completamente atoradas en su garganta hasta sentir su boca secarse.

Sora la observó con preocupación, dejar todo el peso del pecado de la famiglia era demasiado para su joven hermana; aunque estuviera dispuesto en tomar su lugar no sería lo suficiente, aunque todos lo admiraran ya sea por su fuerza o su determinación…siendo sincero, él no se sentía tan fuerte.

La única persona que lo superaba en fuerza de voluntad sería Natsu y tenía esperanzas que ella sería una gran líder, igual que su progenitor, aquella persona que lo había admirado desde su niñez, aquella persona que le enseñó todo lo que sabía además de mostrar el secreto guardado en toda su familia y lo había aceptado entendiendo empáticamente como sintió cuándo había sido elegido a la edad de Natsu.

Le hubiera gustado que sus padres estuvieran aquí para apoyarla, aquellas caricias y confortantes palabras que tanto extrañaba y más para su hermana, quien los recibía cada vez que lloraba o se encontraba desanimada cada vez que se lastimaba o se burlaban de ella.

Pero, por más que deseaba que ellos regresaran…sabía que no iban a aparecer mágicamente y estar al lado de Natsu para apoyarla cuando necesitaba.

Miró al hitman, lo conoció cuando niño en su estancia en Italia. Fue el tutor de su padre cuando fue elegido el sucesor de Vongola.

A pesar de escuchar de parte de su progenitor, que era sádico y sus entrenamientos tenían métodos espartanos que apenas había podido salir vivo (a Sora le daba escalofríos cada vez que imaginaba); pudo notar que su forma de enseñar rindió frutos y ante la familiaridad con su padre, sabe que podía confiar en él.

Después de todo, el es Reborn el hitman nº 1 conocido del mundo mafioso.

-Me voy por un momento, tengo algo que hacer –pronunció el hitman adolescente levantándose de su asiento para encaminarse a la puerta con tal de dejar a solas a los hermanos Sawada.

Quería confortar a su estudiante por la reciente e inesperada noticia, fue comparada al de una bomba. Aunque, nada funcionaría con golpearla y decirle palabras un tanto duras pero aceptables como hacía con su antiguo Dame estudiante; era una chica, después de todo. Además, Sora era mucho más comprensivo con tacto y amabilidad, confiaba que podría hacer que Natsu entendiera toda la verdad dicha hace 10 minutos.

Una vez afuera, suspiró liberando cualquier frustración que cargaba hace unos ratos mientras sus hombros caían en señal de relajación. Miró su móvil que había vibrado por el mensaje recibido.

-Chaos, Gokudera –

* * *

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Namimori, Japón

8:07 a.m.

Nami-chuu

Natsu caminaba a la escuela con cierta desgana, la noticia dicha por su tutor y por su hermano fue como una bomba atómica que tardo unos segundos en estallar hasta llenar su cabeza la confusión, frustración, dudas, inseguridad y quizás muchas otras cosas por las que le parecía difícil de describir. Y encontrar cada respuesta para calmarse era mucho más complicado.

No sabía nada como ser un líder, mucho menos en la mafia y peor aún, como Vongola.

Nunca lució en sus estudios, tampoco tenía habilidad en los deportes por mucho que lo intentaba, todo se le resbalaba de las manos. Sin importar que tan genial le veía los chicos (que aún no se daba cuenta que era Idol), todas las demás compañeras de su clase y de otros salones la tomaban como Dame-Natsu.

Suspiró hondo para relajar sus hombros, que hasta ahora estaban tensos. Tenía que confiar más en las palabras de su hermano, además para eso estaba Reborn, para educarla y convertirla en la digna líder de la famiglia.

Alzando el puño en lo alto, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa llena de seguridad y entusiasmo, se prometió jamás rendirse por mucho que le cueste seguirá hasta el final.

Una vez dentro de la clase, todo transcurría con normalidad en el salón de clase donde solo se escuchaba murmullos de chismes y conversaciones ajenas de los estudiantes pero todo esto disipó en cuánto el director ingresó por las puertas deslizadoras.

-Buenos días, estudiantes –saludó el adulto recibiendo una contestación respetuosa de la multitud- Puedo suponer que estarían preguntándose por qué estoy aquí, hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante en su salón además será asignado a ser el kaichō del Consejo Estudiantil. Puede pasar.

Ante el aviso del director, por la puerta ingresó un pre-adolescente de piel nívea, cabello plateado recogido en una coleta corta y brillantes ojos acero. Su indumentaria consistía el uniforme Namimori masculino con modificaciones muy "sutiles": camisa abierta con una remera negra estampada en letras rojas "F9", zapatillas converse rojas, las cadenas de metal colgaban en su cuello y en su pantalón, todos sus dedos y brazos estaban llenos de accesorios como anillos de acero, pulseras y muñequeras.

Las chicas de la clase suspiraban embobadas por el nuevo estudiante, que para ellas tenían un aire de chico malo y rebelde; los chicos simplemente lo miraron con recelo esperando que el nuevo no fuera rival para ellos mientras Natsu lo miró entre espanto y preocupación.

Sabiendo de las estrictas reglas por parte del Comité Disciplinario, el nuevo sin duda, estaba para ser expulsado o peor, mordido hasta la muerte de parte de Hibari-san. Estaba más preocupada por su bienestar que pensar en su atractivo.

¿Será así su estilo de vestimenta o el instituto permite que se vista de esa manera?

-Su nombre es Gokudera Hariken, viene del intercambio extranjero de Italia, estudiante con excelencia académica y es parte de…

-Élite de Lucha de Robots –interrumpió el muchacho levantando la mano en señal que el director se callara un momento. Apenas dicho esto, todas las chicas suspiraron su nombre como idiotas mientras Natsu solo pensaba que era lindo nada más y su voz sonaba normal, aunque cierta parte le pareció escuchar un tono agudo.

-Hari-kun es tan guapo~! –comentó una de las chicas con poca vergüenza de llamarlo con ese diminutivo.

-Es increíble que un chico extranjero sea nuestro compañero! –agregó otra.

-Ja, no es para tanto –habló uno de los chicos con recelo- Más te vale que no te acerques a nuestra Natsu-chan y así no tendrás problemas.

-¿Qué dicen? –comentó una de las chicas con enfado- Hari-chan jamás se fijaría en esa simplentona Dame-Natsu! –las demás asintieron en señal de acuerdo, aunque claro la aludida no le afectaba lo que decían.

-Dame-Natsu dicen! Ella tiene muchas cualidades que a ustedes le faltan bastante! –

-Silencio! –el gritó ensordecedor del estudiante italiano dejó a todos los presentes mudos- Viendo el comportamiento de cada uno de ustedes, lo único que puedo decir en mi opinión es que los **ODIO** **–**finalizó para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-Kaichō! Por favor no se vaya, aún no dictó el reglamento modificado!

-Que me importa, que se jodan todos! –gritó enfurecido abandonando la clase.

Natsu se había quedado atónita ante la reacción reciente del nuevo estudiante de cabellos platinos, al parecer era una persona con poca paciencia y un notable mal genio cuando se enfadaba. Daba un poco de miedo, quizás mucho más que Hibari-san.

.

.

.

Terminada las clases después minutos pasados, Natsu última como siempre, pensando en la aparición del estudiante italiano temperamental y en el Consejo Estudiantil, jamás había escuchado de eso. Por un principio, siempre pensó que sólo existía el Comité Disciplinario, donde regía los integrantes con peinados estilo y Hibari-san, nadie más.

Según los rumores, el Consejo Estudiantil nunca fue tomado como importancia tras la aparición del Comité Disciplinario liderado anteriormente por el padre del prefecto, además eran sometidos por ese grupo y no podían dar una opinión o contradecirlos ya que si lo hacían, eran mordidos hasta la muerte.

Tembló al recordar la típica frase Hibari, esperaba que el muchacho no se encontrara con "ya sabes quien" y no fuera mordido, después de todo su manera de vestirse era violación al reglamento del tratado Hibari.

4.0: No modificar el uniforme estándar del Instituto.

4.1: Si rompen el código de vestimenta del 4.0, serán MORDIDOS HASTA LA MUERTE!

4.2: Prohibido usar accesorios personales, ni aunque fueran valiosos o sean parte de sus patéticos gustos.

4.3: Cualquier accesorio o un objeto inusual del Instituto visto por el prefecto será cruelmente castigado con una tortura lenta y dolorosa.

Natsu estaba segura que rompió esa regla seguido de otros de los puntos más de ese reglamento, ay no! Estará frito el chico!

Antes de que siguiera sus imaginaciones exageradas, un golpe en la cabeza la derrumbó al suelo.

-Auch! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –se preguntó mientras se sobaba la zona afectada, observó una extraña pelota descansada en el suelo. Debió ser el objeto que la golpeó.

Miró, no era una común y observó que tenía un botón color rojo. Con mucha curiosidad lo apretó.

-Te esperan en la azotea, ve directamente ahí –habló una voz completamente familiar para la pelicastaña- Ah, y este mensaje se autodestruirá en tres…dos…uno…

Boom!

El objeto explotó antes de que la Sawada lo soltara, dejándola teñida de negro tanto su rostro, su cabello y la parte superior de su uniforme.

-¿Qué clase de tutor mandaría a su estudiante un mensaje explosivo? –se preguntó la chica atónita e incrédula, al menos agradecía a Kami-sama de seguir viva aunque sentía ardor pequeño debido a la quemadura.

Sin decir nada, la chica se encaminó hacia el lugar después de haberse quitado mágicamente toda la suciedad en sí.

No iba a la azotea desde que Hibari-san la obligó a que no fuera más, nadie absolutamente nadie ni hasta los mismos integrantes del Comité podrían poner un pie en su exclusiva zona de descanso. Eso era otro punto de su tratado.

18.1: Esta terminantemente prohibido acercarse a la azotea.

18.2: Excepto si es de suma emergencia u otra razón relevante.

18.3: Pueden ingresar a la azotea si el prefecto lo permite.

-_Bueno, no tengo idea del porqué Reborn me citó a este lugar pero eso sería…una razón relevante _–pensó antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla.

Lo que veía ahora mismo, era de suponerse. Pero no era tal como se había imaginado, el lugar ahora parecía un campo de batalla. El prefecto con el sansetsukon en la mano preparado para golpear a su oponente y el chico nuevo, Hariken con una extraña arma de fuego (que se parecía a las pistolas que enviaban señales).

Todo el alambrado verde hecho trizas, el suelo resquebrajado y al menos, los chicos no tenían ni un pequeño raspón en sus ropas o en sus partes expuestas.

Natsu no quería meterse en la pelea de ambos, pero tampoco quería que esto siguiera…sino terminarían ambos en el hospital. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Déjalos en K.O con tu Última Voluntad –

Reborn aparecido sorprendentemente frente suyo, apuntó su pistola camaleón en su frente y disparó antes que la chica se diera cuenta de eso.

Otra vez estaba sintiendo esta sensación, sentía como su vida desfallecía poco a poco como el agua o la arena correr en sus dedos.

Si pudiera hacer algo antes de llagar a su muerte, detendría la pelea de los dos prefectos.

Y cerró los ojos.

**¡REBORN!**

Su ropa se desintegró nuevamente, dejándola en ropa interior color blanca. Sus ojos se tornaron agresivos y salvajes, muy contrarios a su personalidad, y una llama furiosa color naranjada emanaba en su frente.

¡DETENDRE ESTA PELEA CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Acto seguido, saltó precipitándose entre los dos y para sus sorpresas, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, fueron noqueados con un tremendo cabezazo.

Hibari había querido golpearla por su intromisión, pero cayó inconsciente al suelo antes que se diera cuenta. Hace unas horas descansaba en su azotea y al encontrarse con el recién nombrado presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, contrario a su grupo, vio que era un rival además de haber roto varios de sus códigos reglamentarios. Tendría que ser castigado, pero al parecer, lo había subestimado. El herbívoro era un hueso difícil de roer, vaya suerte.

En cambio, Gokudera-kaichō estaba tendido al suelo.

La llama de Natsu poco a poco se apagaba luego de haber cumplido su voluntad, al volverse a la normalidad pudo fijarse la razón por la que sentía frío.

-Hiiii! –trataba de taparse todo lo posible, era vergonzoso para ella estar semidesnuda y sobre todo cuando los presentes eran todos ¡hombres!, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, no quería llegar al extremo. ¡Acaba de golpear a los dos preceptos!

Sus ojos miel observaron al peliplata, por lo menos tanto su ropa como el resto de su cuerpo no mostraban signos de gravedad o una pequeña herida.

Reborn se le acercó haciendo señal para retirarse sin más preámbulos.

-No voy a dejar a Hibari-san…y a Gokudera-kaichō tampoco –respondió al haber entendido el mensaje.

Gokudera levantó su vista al distinguir las presencias de otros presentes, entre ellos manchas marrón y negra en su borroso campo de visión. Cuando su vista se aclaró observó a una chica frente suyo en… ¿¡ropa interior!? ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Una loca?

Natsu estaba nerviosa al sentirse observada con el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, no sabía como explicarle de lo ocurrido recientemente sobre todo estaba avergonzada de estar semidesnuda.

-Etto…puedo explicarle, Gokudera-kaichō –

Y no fue hasta que el chico distinguió a alguien postrado al lado de la muchacha.

-U-usted es Reborn-san! –exclamó sorprendido señalando al hitman.

-Chaos, Gokudera –saludó el sicario.

-Eh? Se conocen? –preguntó la pelicastaña sorprendida.

-Si usted está aquí entonces ella es –su cabeza giró hacia la pelicastaña, se inclinó hasta donde tocaba el suelo mientras se arrodillaba en señal de ruego- Mil disculpas por mi comportamiento y mi falta de respeto, Undécima! Juro que no se repetirá jamás! –

Una gota se deslizo en la sien de Natsu mientras Reborn sólo sonrió, era de esperarse después de todo era parecido a su padre cuando joven. De tal palo tal astilla.

* * *

**El tercer cap, espero que haya sido de su agrado y comentarios por si necesito cambiar, este fic aun no está beteado (ya que mi hermana es una perezosa y no lo beteó aun cuando se lo pedí muchas veces¬¬) así que quien quiera corregirlo está a su disposición ^^.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Ja ne!**

**Underword**


	4. Chapter 4: la flor y la primavera

**Vongola Generation XI**

**Summary: **El décimo Vongola y su mujer han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los Vongola no tendrán otra opción que elegir a su próximo sucesor. El más apto, capaz, digno

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san! Además esta obra es de mi hermana SoulSilver97, anteriormente titulada como The Next Generation.

Personajes OC, originales de mi hermana (ya que ambas los hemos inventado, jeje).

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior…**_

-_U-usted es Reborn-san! –exclamó sorprendido señalando al hitman._

_-Chaos, Gokudera –saludó el sicario._

_-Eh? Se conocen? –preguntó la pelicastaña sorprendida._

_-Si usted está aquí entonces ella es –su cabeza giró hacia la pelicastaña, se inclinó hasta donde tocaba el suelo mientras se arrodillaba en señal de ruego- Mil disculpas por mi comportamiento y mi falta de respeto, Undécima! Juro que no se repetirá jamás! –_

_Una gota se deslizo en la sien de Natsu mientras Reborn sólo sonrió, era de esperarse después de todo era parecido a su padre cuando joven. De tal palo tal astilla._

* * *

**Target 4: la flor del río negro y la absurda primavera**

Natsu observaba entre estupefacta y sorprendida ante el cambio de personalidad del prefecto del CE (Consejo Estudiantil), al principio había creído que era alguien pendenciero y se enfadaba fácilmente tanto que su carácter provocaría miedo total entre los estudiantes. Pero viendo ahora, arrodillado al suelo rogando perdón, además de escuchar "Reborn-san" y "Undécima" en sus palabras; podía jurar que estaba influenciado con la mafia.

-Gokudera Hariken, no te parece familiar el apellido –ahora que lo mencionaba recordó los nombres de los guardianes que había mencionado su hermano mayor, uno de ellos con apellido Gokudera era el guardián de la tormenta de su padre- Es uno de los hijos del actual guardián Vongola de la tormenta, Gokudera Hayato.

Natsu lo miró, ese muchacho tenía un aire callejero y un tanto peligroso, no era de extrañar que alguien como él sería parte de la misma mafia que ella y su hermano formaban también.

Hariken se levantó del suelo mientras se quitaba el polvo de su uniforme, sacó un encendedor que al prenderlo Natsu notó que la llama no era un anaranjado con azul sino era roja con el centro rosa y blanco. Nunca había visto algo así, además juraba que aquella llama no era normal.

-Esta llama es de la tormenta –le habló el peliplata como respuesta a su muda pregunta- Por si no lo sabías, el factor de esta llama es degradación casi similar al fuego que conocemos.

La pelicastaña se limitó a asentir nomás.

-Haz llegado más rápido de lo debido, Gokudera –le habló el sicario.

-He hecho todo lo posible con tal de finalmente conocer a la Undécima y ser su digno mano derecha, Reborn-san –antes de que Natsu dijera otra cosa, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una chica de estatura alta semejante a Reborn, de cabellos largos oscuros y ojos del mismo tono vestida con el uniforme del comité disciplinario femenino, en una de las mangas tenía una banda escrita en kanji "so-kaichō".

Hariken se puso a la defensiva al reconocer a que bando pertenecía la chica.

-No he venido aquí a pelear, puedes estar tranquilo –lo detuvo al leer sus intenciones- Mi nombre es Kusakabe Tatsuya y he venido a dar disculpas en nombre del Presidente por los problemas que ocasionó, con su permiso me retiro –cargando al presidente sin ningún problema, la pelioscura se retiró sin pronunciar otra palabra.

-_Eso fue extraño –_pensó la menor Sawada.

-Recordé que tengo asuntos con los del Consejo Estudiantil, nos vemos mañana Undécima, Reborn-san –saludó educadamente el peliplata antes de retirarse por la puerta de la azotea al igual que los del Comité Disciplinario.

-_Olvidé que Gokudera-kun es presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, me pregunto como se llevará con los miembros de ahí _–

-Dame-Natsu, nos vamos –ordenó el sicario tras la puerta esperando a que su actual alumna lo siguiera, la susodicha reaccionó y aún semidesnuda lo siguió hasta llegar a su hogar.

Una vez ahí, Sora los recibió con una cálida bienvenida no sin antes dar una reprimenda a su hermana por venir de esa forma tan poco decente.

-Natsu, se puede saber por qué regresas a casa en esas condiciones –señaló el pelicastaño mayor.

La pelicastaña menor pareció no haberse dado cuenta, se miró y luego de notar que estuvo en las calles así finalmente reaccionó.

-KYYYAAAAAHHHH! ¿¡NO PUEDE SER ESTUVE ANDANDO SEMIDESNUDA EN EL CAMINO!? –pegó grito dejando casi sordos a los presentes masculinos.

-Reborn, no me digas que haz usado esa bala –preguntó Sora pegándose la frente con la palma. Sí, él lo sabía debido que su padre se lo había explicado todo además que la bala de la Última Voluntad fue la primera que usó su tutor.

El sicario no respondió, pero ante esa sonrisa fue la respuesta a todas las dudas del Sawada mayor. Natsu seguía en estado de pánico y no dejaba de decir "Estuve en ropa interior, ¡Kami-sama!", cosa que los hombres no le tomaban tanta importancia, en este caso Reborn nada más.

-Natsu deja de gritar y ve a vestirte, iré a preparar la cena –ordenó su hermano para retomar sus labores.

La chica caminaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no porque su hermano se lo pidió sino porque quería darse un baño también y a descansar un momento, antes de realizar lo que tenía pensado hacer alguien tomó su cabeza que lo hizo girar hasta encontrarse con Reborn mirándola sádica y maliciosamente.

-Tu entrenamiento empezará hoy mismo –pronunció con una sonrisa que le hizo dar un terrible escalofríos, buscó a su hermano con la mirada sin embargo parecía haberse ido a la cocina.

Oh, no ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Dónde estaba su querido hermano para salvarle de esto?

-_¡Oni-san ayúdame! _–rogó llorando internamente.

-Asegúrense de no romper nada ni hacer escándalo hay vecinos por aquí –gritó el pelicastaño mayor desde la cocina.

-_¡No me abandones así, Oni-san! _–Natsu estaba siendo arrastrada por el hitman a su alcoba sin nadie que la rescate simplemente para enfrentarse con el peor de todas las pesadillas.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Natsu se encontraba desvalida, se preguntaba cómo es que su padre pudo soportar ser el estudiante de Reborn. Debió estar loco como para haber elegido su tutor, sin saber que Nono lo había elegido para que lo educara y no él.

Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo que apenas podía caminar, es más cada paso que daba sufría mucho. Demonios, esto era peor que estar en clases de gimnasia.

Desayunó como siempre, se alistó para su instituto y saludó a su hermano, quien también se había preparado para ir a Nami-kō, el uniforme consistía una camisa blanca, pantalón y saco de vestir azul oscuro y corbata roja. Justo en el momento en que se habían separado, la pelicastaña menor se encontró con una persona muy conocida.

-Ohayo, Natsu –saludó una chica de su misma edad, cabello largo color castaño-violáceo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos maduros color gris y se encontraba vestida con el uniforme estándar femenino de Namimori. La chica parecía mucho más madura que la Sawada.

-Ohayo, Kanako-chan –devolvió el saludo a su prima, quien también es su compañera de clase y hasta ahora su única amiga que no la considera Dame como sus compañeras. Su nombre es Sasagawa Kanako.

Mientras caminaban Natsu intercambiaba conversaciones con su prima de muchos anécdotas, Kanako era una chica completamente distinta a las demás. No sentía atracción hacia sus compañeros como Takashi Yamamoto u otros chicos que son populares así tampoco en interés común de las chicas de preocuparse en las apariencias; ella prefería a los chicos mayores considerándolos maduros además comer era una forma saludable para vivir sin hambre.

-Natsu, he escuchado que estás con alguien –dijo llamando la atención de su prima.

-¿Con alguien? –

-Vamos, no te hagas. Estoy segura que ahora tienes novio, además que las chicas decían que es un hombre guapo y totalmente atractivo -describió la menor Sasagawa- Veo que tienes un buen gusto, si se trata de alguien mayor entonces tiene la aprobación de Sora.

-¿Qué? Kanako-chan no es lo crees, él es mi…tutor. Sí, se trata de un profesor particular asignado por mi padre para ayudarme con mis estudios –se apresuró a explicar en un intento de ocultar sus nervios aunque nada parecía servir con su prima.

-Un tutor, vaya era lo que necesitabas ¿no? –pronunció de manera insinuante con toque bromista.

-Kanako-chan, no es gracioso –quejó Natsu totalmente sonrojada.

Ambas chicas ingresaron a la entrada del instituto, sin encontrarse con los integrantes del comité disciplinario, era extraño. Bueno, continuaron caminando hasta dar con los pasillos que conectaban con las aulas.

* * *

Era un día de furor para los estudiantes que conformaban el grupo del Consejo Estudiantil, ¿por qué será?

Pues finalmente se encontraron con alguien digno y valiente que tomara el puesto del Presidente, la persona que lideraría el grupo y daría la cara a los engreídos del Comité Disciplinario.

Hace años atrás, la autoridad del Consejo Estudiantil había caído cuando un estudiante mayor se había apoderado de Nami-chuu siendo líder de una pandilla que se hacían llamar Comité Disciplinario, esa persona se llama Kyoya Hibari.

Siendo una persona peligrosa siempre rodeado de una aura de advertencia y esa mirada severa, era obvio que ningún otro estudiante ni siquiera los profesores hasta el mismo director podían contradecirlo. La clara respuesta es, si lo enfrentes, sufrirás o mejor dicho, ser mordido hasta la muerte con sus mortales golpes.

Desde ese momento, el Consejo Estudiantil no tenían otra opción que seguir sus órdenes y reglas de estricta disciplina, y no olvidar del famoso Tratado Hibari, que al parecer lo único que favorecía es al presidente nada más.

Ahora parecía estar cambiando cuando Gokudera Hariken, nuevo estudiante y del programa del intercambio extranjero asumió como nueva cabeza del consejo. Además de escuchar que se enfrentó a Hibari, los integrantes rápidamente decidieron seguirlo fielmente con lealtad.

En estos momentos, Hariken había dictado cambios drásticos en las reglas básicas de la escuela, obviamente escrito desde hace años por el Comité Disciplinario.

La mayoría parecían seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar, sea por miedo o por respeto, era el presidente después de todo. Algunos tenían miedo de qué es lo que ocurriría si Hibari Cloud se enterara del cambio, seguro que los torturaría peor que nunca.

-Ka-Kaichō –se acercó tímidamente el vice-presidente del Consejo, se trataba de un chico de 14 años cabellos anaranjados y ojos oscuros bajo unos lentes de marco marrón, al igual que Hariken, estaba vestido con uniforme desarreglado con accesorios en el cuello y en los brazos (no era por gusto, sino que el presidente había dicho que todos del consejo para diferenciarse de los otros estudiantes debían vestirse de esa forma obligatoriamente). Su nombre es Juuichi Kikue- ¿E-está se-guro que debemos reescribir las reglas modificadas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, pedazo de imbécil! –ante el grito que pegó el susodicho, el vice-presidente casi se orina en sus pantalones por miedo- ¡No estoy aquí para oír sus patéticos lloriqueos! ¡Es necesario recrear las reglas que pueda favorecer a los estudiantes!

Hariken resopló de su asiento provocando que los miembros del consejo temblaran de miedo y admiración.

-Esos estúpidos del Comité Disciplinario, no hacen nada más que pudrir la escuela con sus aburridas y anticuadas maneras. Ese Hibari no es nada más que un maldito bastardo, por esa misma razón me convertí en el presidente –alzó un puño mientras su mirada de acero ardía en una determinación peligrosa- Voy a liderar esta escuela con puño de hierro y a desterrar a cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarme!

* * *

Luego de dar varios gritos de órdenes y poner a cada integrante sin rechistar alguna palabra, Hariken decidió realizar una inspección y descansar un momento.

-Ohayo, Gokudera-kun –

En el mismo momento, se había encontrado con la pelicastaña acompañada de otra chica que no sabía quién era.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Undécima –saludó respetablemente, la chica devolvió el saludo con poca convicción ante ese llamado, no era porque le disgustara sino era porque le incomodaba que la llamara Undécima frente a su prima o sus compañeros del instituto.

Kanako lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, siendo la compañera de su prima también es del peliplata. A diferencia de sus compañeras, no sentía alguna atracción hacia el chico nuevo tampoco una pisca de interés, para ella era otro mono en medio de una comunidad de mediocres.

Lo que más le disgustaba era su manera de actuar con Natsu, en la clase pudo darse cuenta que era un chico de gran temperamento además de escasa paciencia y muy impulsivo. Podía decirse que no era la clase de chico con quien saldría tampoco sería pareja ideal para su prima además, según ella, ya tenía un novio.

Hariken al sentir que alguien lo miraba, su mirada acero se encontró con una mirada grisácea que lo miraba con desaprobación, era la chica al lado de la Undécima. Le devolvió la mirada con el mismo gesto, suponiendo que no la agradaba así tampoco esa fémina sería de su agrado.

Natsu notando la tensión que había entre su compañero y su prima, no sabía que hacer para romper la silenciosa e incómoda atmósfera que los rodeaba.

-Como jefa deberías pensar en calmar situaciones tensas –espetó Reborn a su lado.

-¡Reborn! ¿Có-cómo lle-gaste aquí? –Natsu hablaba entrecortadamente luego de pegar un respingo de sorpresa ante la presencia repentina de su tutor.

-Un jefe debe estar siempre preparado para todo –dicho esto sonrió altaneramente.

-¡Reborn-san! –le habló Hariken igual de sorprendido.

Kanako lo miró con curiosidad, no había notado de la presencia del hombre que se encontraba al lado de su prima.

-Natsu, este es el hombre del que me estabas hablando –señaló la Sasagawa al haber notado que la susodicha lo llamaba de manera familiar, como si se habían conocido antes.

-_Ella debe ser su prima e hija menor del guardián del sol _–supuso el sicario viendo la familiaridad del actual guardián del sol.

Kanako lo miraba cuidadosamente cada detalle que presentaba el hitman, luego sonrió de complicidad y satisfacción.

-No dejes ir a Natsu, tiende a ser nerviosa cuando esta con chicos mayores como usted, si logra graduarse prácticamente será toda suya –le habló insinuante al sicario, quien sonrió con orgullo mientras la pelicastaña estaba toda roja de vergüenza.

-Puede estar tranquila, no tengo pensado en dejarla después de todo necesitará todo de mí para poder graduarse. Me llamo Reborn –se presentó inclinando su sombrero en señal de respeto.

-Un gusto, Reborn. Me llamo Kanako Sasagawa, prima de Natsu –

-_Al parecer ya se llevan bien _–pensó Natsu con resignación, en cambio Hariken resopló sin darle importancia, aunque prácticamente debió de ser sabido que esa chica era la prima de Undécima.

Antes de continuar la conversación, el prefecto de CE (Consejo Estudiantil) sintió una presencia escondida tras la pared cercana, el sicario también pareció sentirlo poniendo todos sus agudos sentidos en alerta.

-Sal de ahí quien quiera que sea –pronunció con una voz severa y autoritaria el chico tormenta.

La figura pareció alarmarse, tardó unos segundos en reunir todo el valor y salirse finalmente de su escondite.

Se trataba de un chico alto, viendo su cara infantil pensarían que es menor sino fuera porque se encontraba vestido con el uniforme de Nami-kō. Su rostro era infantil, ojos aniñados color café y cabello corto del mismo tono.

Los presentes lo miraban extrañados, ¿qué hacía un estudiante de la preparatoria en Nami-chuu? Sobre todo, ¿cómo es que pudo entrar sin haberse topado con los del Comité Disciplinario?

El muchacho tenía una mirada embobada y soñadora, sin nada más se acercó a Natsu hasta quedar lo suficiente cerca sin dejar su sonrisa de bobo.

-Wau, Haruto está admirando una verdadera belleza frente a sus ojos –habló en tercera persona, a pesar de ser un chico mayor su voz delataba algo agudo dándole un aire infantil. Los presentes lo miraron igual de extrañados- Te llamas Natsuki Sawada ¿no? –

-eh? Sí –respondió la susodicha con poca convicción ante el chico extraño.

-¡Que bien! Yo me llamo Haruto Miyabi, encantado de conocerte Natsu-chan! –saludó haciéndolo más extraño aún sobre todo llamándole con la terminación –_chan_ como si fueran conocidos, que chico raro- Se que esto te parece repentino, pero…puedo ser tu amigo –

-Etto…claro –siguió respondiendo la pelicastaña con poca convicción.

-Yay! –expresó el chico feliz dando saltos de alegría similar cuando un chico recibe una recompensa- Haruto está en lo cierto, Natsu-chan es realmente hermosa como una princesa de los cuentos de hadas. Su belleza es comparada a las diosas de las leyendas y su pureza es tan brillante como la luz del sol –emitió algo similar a la poesía haciendo que Natsu lo mirara sin entender con una gota deslizando en la sien mientras los otros lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

Kanako y Hariken lo miraron con extrañeza además estaban disgustados por el interés que tenían hacia Natsu, sea prima o subordinado, no podían permitir que este raro se le acercara.

-Oye, imbécil no te acerques a Undécima –espetó Hariken harto de ver a ese tarado payasear en el pasillo, suficiente con discutir con los debiluchos del CE y haberse enfrentado con el idiota de Hibari.

-Haia! Haruto no es imbécil, Haruto es un caballero que obviamente no diría puras palabras inusuales como tú, pandillero sin culto –contraatacó sacando flote su cambio de humor.

-_Se parece a alguien que yo conozco _–pensó Reborn notando cierta familiaridad en la escena.

-Que bipolar –susurró Kanako para sí- No me importa que seas, eres un completo extraño para mi prima, además por si no lo sabías ella tiene un novio.

-Kanako-chan! –

-No-novio? –preguntó el chico llamado Haruto con desconcierto- Así que eres tú! –señaló al hombre que se encontraba al lado de la chica de sus sueños, ese sujeto trajeado parecía ser una mala influencia para alguien como Natsu- Tú eres el que está manchando la pureza de Natsu-chan con tu impuro y sucio ser, aléjate de ella si no quieres problemas.

_-¿De qué mierda está hablando? –_pensó el peliplata con una gota en la sien.

Reborn lo miró raro, este chico se parecía mucho a alguien que había conocido en el tiempo que tenía que entrenar a Tsuna para ser Décimo. Podría decirse que era frustrante, pero bueno se trataba de una persona que no tenía idea de nada.

-Haruto-kun –llamó la pelicastaña despacio para no empeorar la situación, es por miedo que ese chico inocente se enfrentara con alguien peligroso como el sicario. El susodicho desvió su atención del pelinegro hacia la muchacha- No es lo que piensas…

-Sí, Reborn-san es alguien que Natsu necesita completamente así que no puedes aparecer aquí de la nada y reclamar algo que no sea tuyo. Además, están juntos y no puedes hacer nada para separarlos –reclamó la ojigris interrumpiendo lo que su prima iba a aclarar.

-Eso no quise decir! –gritó Natsu.

Haruto tembló hasta levantar una mirada molesta.

-Ah, ya entiendo –Por lo menos lo ha entendido, pensaron los otros- Son novios definitivamente y es por eso que no puedes dejarlo, Natsu-chan. No me importa quien seas, pero te advierto que Haruto liberará a Natsu-chan del tirano mafioso como tú! –dicho esto dio una mirada amenazante hacia el hitman y luego una mirada dulce hacia Natsu para luego desaparecerse en los pasillo repentinamente.

-_Definitivamente debe ser el hijo de Haru _–pensó el pelinegro para sí.

La pelicastaña suspiró de frustración al notar que nada pareció mejorar además porque todo el mundo se confundían diciendo que su tutor era su novio, en cambio Kanako y el kaichō resoplaron de manera molesta para luego decir "Que chico tan imbécil y mediocre".

Durante la clase, Natsu ya no podía dormir las siestas como siempre solía hacer. Sin haberse dado cuenta, su tutor le había colocado un cinturón extraño (para nuestra protagonista no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo y cuándo le había puesto), cada vez que quería cerrar los párpados el aparato emitía un choque eléctrico que la hacía despertar de golpe.

-¿Sí? Tiene la respuesta a la pregunta 12 Sawada-san? –preguntó el profesor al notar el extraño entusiasmo de la estudiante.

-Etto…27? –

-Casi, 28. La próxima vez tenga cuidado con los problemas Sawada-san –

La pelicastaña suspiró ignorando las risas burlonas de sus compañeras y el resto de la clase dictada por su profesor.

* * *

Una vez, finalizada su clase Natsu se despidió de su prima debido que tenía una visita con su hermano en boxeo por lo cual no podía acompañarla, Hariken tenía reunión en el Consejo Estudiantil así que eso significaba que estaría ocupado.

En la salida, Natsu salió por las puertas de su instituto. En su cabeza rondaba cierto desinterés en las clases vistas hasta hoy tampoco le parecía tener importancia a los exámenes que vendrían, lo que menos quería que sucediera fuera que su tutor se enterara de aquello y quisiera dar otra de sus lecciones "inofensivas".

Le recorrió escalofríos en su espina dorsal con sólo recordarlo. Si su mayor temor se cumpliera ¿qué vendría ahora mismo? ¿Corriente eléctrica? ¿bombas? ¿golpes? O ¿más bombas?

Natsu se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no había reparado de la presencia de su tutor, éste al notar lo ida que estaba decidió despertarla.

¡BUMP!

-¡Auch! Ite –dio un quejido la pelicastaña mientras se sobaba en la zona afectada- Reborn, ¡por que rayos me hiciste eso!

-Estabas tan perdida así que hice el favor de que te despertarás de una vez –

-Eso no es excusa para que me trates así –

El hitman sin más encogió los hombros para después seguir adelante ignorando las quejas de Natsu.

En el camino, Natsu lo miró con curiosidad. Es extraño que Reborn haya decidido acompañarla, honestamente aparece de la nada de manera sorpresiva o sino se encuentra en su casa, como siempre (aunque no como huésped) y la obliga a tomar sus "lecciones personalizadas".

Lo que no sabía la pelicastaña era que Reborn había notado la presencia de alguien, no estaba seguro de quien, pero había una persona que estaba siguiéndolos. Como que Hariken estaba ocupado en sus labores de prefecto, la mejor opción de evitar cualquier peligro para la hija de su ex alumno es protegerla él mismo.

Los pensamientos del pelinegro fueron interrumpidos cuando observó una cosa bastante inusual que parecía un buzón de correo.

Sin embargo, por muy común que fuese eso lo extraño de ese buzón era que se movía arrastrándose de a poco. Natsu, quien había reparado de la rara manera de actuar de ese buzón también comenzó a sospechar con mucha extrañeza.

-Sal ya, quien sea que este allí –ordenó el hitman con seriedad bajo una clara muestra de amenaza preparado para sacar su arma.

-Me haz descubierto, sin duda eres un oponente digno de Haruto-san –del buzón, apareció piernas, brazos más una cabeza de un adolescente de aires infantiles de cabello y ojos castaños oscuros. Era el mismo chico que apareció en Nami-chuu, estudiante de Nami-kō, Haruto Miyabi.

-_El buzón era él todo este tiempo_ –pensó Natsu con una mueca de extrañeza acompañada de una gota deslizándose en su sien.

Reborn comenzaba a sacar conclusiones que ese chico es el hijo de Haru, el porte, su manera de actuar y de hablar contando su disfraz más estrafalario, sin duda es su hijo. De tal palo, tal astilla.

-Ya sabes a que he venido, hitman tirano –señaló el adolescente a Reborn, sin siquiera estar avergonzado del más horrible disfraz que usaba- ¡He venido a reclamar a Natsu-chan para alejarte de tus garras mafiosas! ¡Prepárate para enfrentarte a la furia de un caballero! –de la nada, apareció una lanza estilo edad media (ya conocen la tradición que hacían los caballeros montados sobre sus caballos con sus lanzas enormes).

Más que asustado, el pelinegro le parecía extremadamente familiar la escena contando también de la combinación extraña de la defensa del Miyabi, era muy parecido cuando Haru quiso enfrentarse a Tsuna. Ahora sabía como se sintió su ex estudiante cuando trataba con una persona rara.

En cambio, Natsu se encontraba aterrada y preocupada por el ingenuo adolescente si se enfrentara a alguien peligroso como Reborn. Ay, Dios esperaba que el hitman tuviese consideración con él.

Después de todo, no quería que nadie saliese lastimado, especialmente Haruto.

El pelicastaño en un instante se lanzó directamente hacia el hitman, quien en cambio no se encontraba para nada alterado y lo único que hizo fue evadir el ataque directo del Miyabi, quien no pudo frenar su velocidad y sin más chocó estruendosamente contra la pared.

-Kyaah! –exclamó la Sawada menor.

-Aún no he terminado –se levantó repentinamente el muchacho ignorando el golpe que recibió, tomando su lanza nuevamente se dispuso a seguir atacando al pelinegro, quien esquivaba cada ataque sin ninguna dificultad.

A medida que Reborn evadía los ataques de Haruto, éste recibía golpes y tropiezos contra el suelo o la pared. Después de 15 o 20 minutos, el Miyabi tropezó nuevamente contra el suelo completamente exhausto y jadeando en busca de aire.

En cambio, el hitman se encontraba fresco sin ningún signo de sudor o de cansancio, no tenía intención de herirlo después de todo era un simple estudiante que no tenía dotes para pelear como Haru. Y la otra de las razones era, no quería repetir la misma historia ocurrida con la Miura hace un tiempo además Natsu estaría desconcertada si el Miyabi resultara herido.

La pelicastaña se acercó al muchacho con deje de preocupación.

-Haruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? –

-Yo…no te…p-preocupes…Natsu-chan… -le tomó unos minutos para normalizar su respiración, una vez que estaba recuperado se levantó del suelo- ¿¡Que esto te quede claro, tirano hitman!? ¡Muy pronto rescataré a Natsu-chan como sea! ¡Así que estate preparado para cuando nos encontremos la próxima vez! –gritó para luego retirarse a toda velocidad por las estrechas calles de Namimori hasta desaparecerse del campo de visión de los extrañados presentes.

-Es muy entusiasta –comentó la pelicastaña con extrañeza.

Por estos momentos, su tutor no tenía ni un pequeño comentario acerca de lo ocurrido, así que por hoy decidió no darle importancia al asunto y continuar su camino a la residencia Sawada.

-Reborn, espérame –su estudiante lo siguió a un ritmo para alcanzarlo.

Mientras iban de regreso a la residencia Sawada, nuestro sicario comenzaba a preguntarse que ocurriría si conociera a los hijos de los otros guardianes y quizás de sus otros conocidos, esperaba que no fueran de alguna manera iguales a sus progenitores porque sería mucho trabajo tanto para él como para su nueva estudiante.

Un largo camino y un largo comienzo es lo que viene para ellos.

* * *

**Omake 01**

**¡Katekyoshi Hitman REBORN!**

En la residencia Sawada, se encontraban en la mesa el sicario y el Sawada mayor bebiendo té preparado recientemente.

-¿Qué sucede, Reborn-san? –preguntó Sora al observar la mueca pensativa del tutor de su hermana.

-Nada, hoy fue un día agitado. Eso es todo –le respondió tratando de restar importancia a lo ocurrido esta tarde.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice –habló con poca convicción- le quiero avisar que he recibido una llamada de saludo de Tía Haru, amiga de mi madre. Me dijo que le está yendo muy bien en su pastelería y espera enviar sus más deliciosas preparaciones para que probemos… -el sicario con sólo escuchar la mención de la Miura, todo lo que decía el hermano de Natsu le parecía poco importante. En su mente divagaba la comparación entre el chico Haruto Miyabi con Haru Miura.

-_¡Tú! –señaló la fémina hacia un confundido pelicastaño- ¿Qué le estás enseñando? ¡Los bebés son seres puros y de corazones limpios! ¿¡Estás ensuciando el corazón de Reborn-chan con tu sucio y podrido corazón!? –_Si mal no recuerda, esas fueron las palabras que la Miura dirigió hacia su ex estudiante.

-_Así que eres tú! –señaló el adolescente infantil a su persona- Tú eres el que está manchando la pureza de Natsu-chan con tu impuro y sucio ser, aléjate de ella si no quieres problemas_ –eso fue lo que dijo este chico hoy mismo, también recordaba el día en que la ex estudiante de Midori ha decidido enfrentarse a Tsuna a pesar que fue un malentendido.

-_Si Reborn-chan es un asesino a sueldo debe ser fuerte y si usted es un jefe de la mafia debe ser muy fuerte, así que Haru no podrá quejarse de su estilo de vida-desu. Así que…¡Por favor tenga una pelea con Haru-desu! _–su vestimenta consistía una armadura japonesa antigua con casco de futbol americano y un palo de hockey como arma, sin duda era una combinación de defensa más extraña que vio en su vida.

_-Ya sabes a que he venido, hitman tirano –lo señaló el adolescente, sin siquiera estar avergonzado del más horrible disfraz que usaba- ¡He venido a reclamar a Natsu-chan para alejarte de tus garras mafiosas! ¡Prepárate para enfrentarte a la furia de un caballero!_ –mientras él en cambio, se trataba de un disfraz con forma de buzón de correo y una lanza estilo medieval, más ridículo aún.

La única diferencia sería, la Miura estuvo en peligro gracias a la dinamita lanzada por Gokudera y su ex estudiante al salvarla se enamoró de él. Mientras, el Miyabi de algún lado conocía a Natsu y está perdidamente enamorado de ella y anunció que nunca se rendirá hasta liberarla. Lidiar con un tipo raro y bipolar sobre todo mucho peor que su madre, ahora entendía muy bien como se sintió Tsuna con eso.

-Y así fue como terminó su –el pelicastaño mayor pausó cuando observó la ligera mueca de frustración del tutor- Reborn-san, en serio ¿se encuentra bien?

Con un suspiro, el hitman despejó por un momento su mente para liberarse de la carga insoportable que sentía en sus hombros.

-Estoy bien, no es nada –repitió para volver su vista a su deliciosa bebida caliente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado con los nuevos personajes OC que aparecieron, la mayoría de ellos están relacionados con los personajes normales de KHR! O sea los que no tienen alguna llama en particular, ¿ya han adivinado a quién se parecen cada uno?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Saludos Underword y SoulSilver97**


	5. Chapter 5: Deportes alMAXIMO!

**Vongola Generation XI**

**Summary: **El décimo Vongola y su mujer han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los Vongola no tendrán otra opción que elegir a su próximo sucesor. El más apto, capaz, digno

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san! Además esta obra es de mi hermana SoulSilver97, anteriormente titulada como The Next Generation.

Personajes OC, originales de mi hermana (ya que ambas los hemos inventado, jeje).

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior…**_

_La pelicastaña se acercó al muchacho con deje de preocupación._

_-Haruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? –_

_-Yo…no te…p-preocupes…Natsu-chan… -le tomó minutos para normalizar su respiración, una vez que estaba recuperado se levantó del suelo- ¿¡Que esto te quede claro, tirano hitman!? ¡Muy pronto rescataré a Natsu-chan como sea! ¡Así que estate preparado cuando nos encontremos la próxima vez! –gritó para luego retirarse a toda velocidad por las estrechas calles de Namimori hasta desaparecerse del campo de visión de los extrañados presentes._

_-Es muy entusiasta –comentó la pelicastaña con extrañeza._

_Por estos momentos, su tutor no tenía ni un pequeño comentario acerca de lo ocurrido, así que por hoy decidió no darle importancia al asunto y continuar su camino a la residencia Sawada._

_-Reborn, espérame –su estudiante lo siguió a un ritmo para alcanzarlo._

_Mientras iban de regreso a la residencia Sawada, nuestro sicario comenzaba a preguntarse que ocurriría si conociera a los hijos de los otros guardianes y quizás de sus otros conocidos, esperaba que no fueran de alguna manera iguales a sus progenitores porque sería mucho trabajo tanto para él como para su nueva estudiante._

_Un largo camino y un largo comienzo es lo que viene para ellos._

* * *

**Target 5: Deportes…al ¡MÁXIMO!**

Natsu se sentía preocupada. Después de la aparición de su sanguinario tutor hace 2 semanas, su vida normal ha dado un giro de 360º y todo parecía estar afectándola.

Recibía entrenamientos, varios de ellos tenían explosivos, trampas, animales salvajes y tal vez pueda haber muchas cosas peores que esas, tanto para probar su resistencia física o sus estudios. Apenas salía viva de eso, se preguntaba cómo su padre pudo haber soportado lecciones así.

Recordaba lo que su hermano le había explicado acerca de los guardianes actuales que servían a su progenitor desaparecido, uno de ellos era el prefecto Gokudera Hariken el hijo del guardián de la tormenta. Un momento, eso quería decir que tal vez Hibari Cloud y su amigo Yamamoto Takashi podían estar relacionados con ellos.

No cabe la menor duda, debería comprobarlo aunque no quería involucrar a ellos a situaciones relacionadas con la mafia, sea porque Takashi es su amigo y Hibari-san…bueno, esperaba no ser molida a golpes por él si lo molestara con algo tonto o que no era de su interés.

No estaría por ahí, haciendo preguntas nada discretas como "Oye, ¿tu padre está relacionado con la mafia?" supuso que si molestaba así al prefecto del comité le respondería de una manera muy dolorosa. Natsu temblaba de sólo pensarlo.

La pelicastaña se detuvo a pensar un momento, de repente una idea se le vino en la mente. Según lo que recordó, su tío Ryohei es uno de los guardianes podría preguntar a su primo porque dudaba que Kanako estuviera enterada.

Se fijó en la hora, faltaban por lo menos 10 minutos para que finalizara el horario de clases y aun estaba en una de sus aburridas clases de estudio: física avanzada.

Una vez finalizada la más torturosa clase que ha tenido, la Sawada menor tomó sus cosas y se encaminó directamente al gimnasio de Nami-kō.

**En el gimnasio…**

Natsu temblaba un poquito, sentía un manojo de nervios al notar que estaba lleno de hombres practicando distintas disciplinas relacionadas con lucha. Casi nunca visitaba el gimnasio, bueno si no estuviera lleno claro.

Dudaba si seguir avanzando o no, estaba escondida detrás de una columna llena de avisos tipo mensajes subliminales (para que muchos adentren en deportes que no eran de su agrado), su mirada miel buscaba a su primo hasta que finalmente lo encontró, incitando a otro chico.

-Debes tener agallas, es lo que todos necesitamos para estar al ¡MÁXIMO! –gritó un chico alto de un marcado físico resultado de muchos entrenamientos, piel bronceada, cabello revoltoso oscuro y brillantes ojos dorados. Ante ese grito energético, sin duda era él, su primo Sasagawa Ryoma.

Aun así no tenía ánimos de salir de su escondite y que todo el mundo la viera debido que era una chica y las chicas nunca van a un gimnasio, no quería que tanta atención cayera en su persona, le avergonzaba mucho.

Tendría que esperar a que todo el mundo se vaya para así preguntárselo a Ryoma.

-¡Natsu! –Para desgracia de la pelicastaña, su primo notó su presencia y con su entusiasmo intacto decidió saludarla sin darse cuenta de su naturaleza cobarde y vergonzosa- ¡Natsu!

Ante el llamado que pegó el pelinegro todas las miradas de los presentes del gimnasio se dirigieron hacia donde se escondía la susodicha, quien al notar eso, más vergüenza sentía de salir allí.

Incapaz de armarse de valor, sus piernas cobraron vida propia y la sacaron de alguna posible situación en la que iba a pasar vergüenza ajena.

-¡Natsu! ¿A dónde vas? ¡No te vayas corriendo al MAXIMO! –el pelinegro de ojos dorados se dispuso a seguir a su prima completamente extrañado de su acción dejando completamente descolocados a los presentes.

* * *

Una vez lejos, Natsu se dispuso a descansar en un rincón del patio de su Instituto.

-¡Soy una baka! Ni siquiera puedo ser capaz de hablarle a Ryo-chan, es verdad soy una dame TT-TT –la Sawada menor comenzó a lloriquear al notar la razón que tenían su tutor y sus compañeras de clase, ¿tan patética era?

En el pasillo de la planta baja, el prefecto del CE (Consejo Estudiantil) patrullaba Nami-chuu en lugar de seguir el hábito como los del CD (Comité Disciplinario) de "morder hasta la muerte" a los que rompían las reglas, Hariken tenía como objetivo deshacerse de cualquier integrante del CD que viera.

Antes de girar hacia el pasillo que dirigía a las aulas, pudo notar un pequeño bulto en el rincón del patio. Le iba a restar importancia hasta que pudo notar que quien estaba ahí tenía cabello alborotado y marrón, ese peinado era inconfundible, además la Undécima tenía una expresión abatida y triste.

Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia su futura jefa para saber que le había ocurrido.

-Undécima, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó una vez que estaba a su lado.

-¿Gokudera-kun? –al levantar su vista, el prefecto notó que sus ojos miel emitían grandes gotas saladas.

-¿Está llorando, Undécima? –preguntó alarmado- ¿Qué le pasó? –de repente, su porte cambio a uno amenazante- Alguien le hizo daño, ¿no? Me vengaré por usted para darle su merecido.

La pelicastaña dejó su lado dame desapareciendo sus lágrimas para cambiar por una mueca alarmada y aterrada.

-¡Gokudera-kun! No pasa nada, yo…

-¡Natsu! –aparece un pelinegro respirando apenas con dificultad- ¡Natsu! No vuelvas a correr al MAXIMO cuando te llamo.

-Ryo-chan!

-¡TÚ! –Apuntó Hariken con una mirada de demonio- ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Y qué le hiciste a Undécima?

El pelinegro lo miró extrañado, no lo conocía además este lo apuntaba como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

-Yo debería preguntar al MAXIMO quién eres tú y por qué estás con Natsu, ¿tú le hiciste algo? Y ¿quién es Undécima?

-No se quién seas, yo no le he hecho nada a Undécima y para que lo sepas, no responderé ante alguien inferior como tú ¡Cabeza de Cepillo! –ante esto la Sawada menor le miró como si abriera la caja de pandora.

-¡MAXIMO! ¿¡Qué me acabas de decir, Canoso!? –contraatacó el pugilista.

-¿¡A quién le llamas Canoso, Cabeza de Cepillo!? –era el momento de explotar, nadie… absolutamente nadie se atrevió a llamarlo así. No dejaría que un estúpido mediocre le dijera comentarios sobre su cabello.

-¡Pues a quién más, Canoso! –repitió Ryoma totalmente molesto de aquel irrespetuoso extraño con canas.

-Chicos… -esto iba mal, Natsu estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa no tenía idea de cómo detener la pelea entre su recién amigo y su primo, si no los detenía ahora mismo podría ponerse peor.

-Ya me harté pondré fin a esto –Hariken preparó su arma para usarla.

-¿A sí? Te mostraré mi fuerza al MAXIMO –Ryoma también estaba dispuesto a tomar riendas al asunto.

La pelicastaña quería detener esto, ¡dios! ¿Dónde estaba Reborn cuando lo necesitaba?

El choque estaba por interceptarse entre sí, hasta que el impacto que debía llegar no se dio. Los presentes se encontraban asombrados a la vez descolocados, el prefecto y el pugilista observaron quién o qué los había detenido.

-Vaya, eso estuvo muy cerca –habló una voz jovial de aire despreocupado, ante ellos se encontraba un chico alto, de piel morena, cabello erizado corto color oscuro y brillantes ojos pardo, vestido del uniforme masculino de Nami-chuu, tenía la camisa desarreglada con una remera color azul debajo de la misma y sin corbata y usaba zapatillas negras, en su mano derecha sostenía un bate de beisbol y en su izquierda, un shinai (katana bambú para kendo).

-¡Takashi-kun! –llamó Natsu sorprendida al reconocerlo.

-Ah?, Hola Natsu –saludó con tranquilidad sin alterarse en haber interrumpido un altercado.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –preguntó un desconcertado peliplata por su intromisión ignorando el leve calor de sus mejillas al notar su atractivo.

-Eso estuvo al ¡MAXIMO! –

-Te refieres a mí –preguntó sonriente señalándose a si mismo- Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takashi, mucho gusto en conocerlos –tendió la mano en señal de amistad.

-Je, como si me importara saber quien eres –respondió el prefecto.

-Igual me da gusto saber que conoces a Natsu tanto como yo –sonrió logrando molestar más al peliplata.

-¡MAXIMO! Mucho gusto me llamo Sasagawa Ryoma, soy de Nami-kō y soy el primo de Natsu –devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo.

-Espera, eres el primo de la Undécima –preguntó Gokudera extrañado.

-Por supuesto que sí, somos primos y eso nos hace MAXIMO –

-Natsu, él es tu primo –preguntó esta vez Takashi.

-Eh, sí iba a decirles –respondió la susodicha con timidez.

-Vaya, hoy si que es día de sorpresas –afirmó sonriendo aun más el practicante de beisbol y otros deportes.

-¡No te rías, te hace ver un imbécil! ¡Deportista idiota! –escupió el prefecto con la paciencia ya colmada entre el molesto pelinegro aclarado primo de su jefa y su recién conocido amigo.

-Jeje, eres gracioso quien seas –

-Tengo nombre idiota, es Gokudera Hariken y seré el guardaespaldas principal de la Undécima –

-Si eres un gran amigo de Natsu es mejor para nosotros, te llamaré Hariken –

-¡No me trates como si fuéramos amigos! –no iba dejar que este imbécil lo tuteara y más cuando supo que es cercano a Undécima, tampoco negaría que su nombre sonó bien cuando lo dijo.

-Gokudera-kun, cálmate –le habló Natsu para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Todos son MAXIMO! –

El cuarteto no se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde lo más alto del edificio.

-Esto me resulta familiar –habló el hitman con su mascota León transformado en binocular observando al grupo. Tenía que admitirlo, los hijos eran tal para cual con sus padres. Las personalidades chocantes de Gokudera y del primo de Natsu, la tranquilidad vigorizante de Yamamoto y la personalidad completamente dame de su estudiante. Si como gotas de agua.

* * *

El verano era insoportablemente caluroso en los días de Namimori, eran días llenos de pesadez, sudor y mucho pesimismo. En la residencia Sawada, Natsu se torturaba el cerebro realizando tareas atrasadas (no era su culpa, cuando un tutor sádico te obligaba a realizar un sinfín de entrenamientos peores que los trabajos de Hércules) y la peor parte era que Reborn desapareció cuando quería pedirle ayuda con matemáticas. Demonios, no podía ser un maldito ¿cómo su padre pudo soportar a alguien así?

Quería preguntarle a su hermano, pero recordó que él era tutor de sus compañeros de Nami-kō, tendría toda la tarde ocupado sin tener tiempo en ayudarla.

La pelicastaña quería arrancarse el cabello de frustración. ¡Que alguien la ayude!

TIIIINNNNGGG!

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿quién podría ser en esta hora y más cuando era fin de semana, cuando uno taladraba su cabeza en terminar de una vez tareas que eran peores que la muerte inminente?

Un poco malhumorada, se dispuso en bajar para dirigirse hacia la puerta y encontrarse quien sea fue mandado por el demonio.

Abriendo la puerta, se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

-Hola, Natsu! –saludó con simpatía un chico alto con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-No llames a Undécima por su nombre de manera irrespetuosa –criticó un chico peliplata fastidiado por la presencia del otro.

-Gokudera-kun! Takashi-kun! –

Una vez en el comedor, donde era mucho más cómodo realizar tareas en grupo, sentados ahí, cada uno resolvía sus respectivos deberes.

-A ver… ¡No sé como resolver esto! –exclamó Natsu totalmente exasperada.

-Yo la ayudo, Undécima –le habló el italiano tomando su apunte para resolver su problema- como verá, este problema se resuelve así después obtiene este resultado y el otro es el mismo proceso –señaló con un lápiz mientras la pelicastaña trataba de entender sus explicaciones asintiendo en respuesta.

-Arigato, Gokudera-kun –agradeció para continuar su tarea.

-No es nada, Undécima –le sonrió para volver con su tarea, se trataba de literatura mientras Natsu matemáticas y Takashi, bueno no sabía lo que estaba tratando.

-Natsu, sabes cómo se resuelve esto –le mostró su hoja recibiendo una mueca circunspecta de parte de su amiga.

-Lo lamento, Takashi-kun no sé lo que dice –era sincero lo que decía, las letras de su amigo deportista eran un desastre. No sabía si eran letras o garabatos.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces, Hariken me podrías ayudar con mi problema –de respuesta recibió un gruñido de molestia.

-Baka, resuelve tu problema solo no debería ser difícil –

-En verdad, no sé lo que estoy haciendo –le respondió con nerviosismo.

Demonios, no podría ser tan imbécil y atractivo a la vez. Deportistas así tienen cerebro más duro como la piedra, difícil de hacerles entender o entrar en razón.

Pasaron tan sólo segundos cuando Hariken ya se cansó de su mirada suplicante, aunque en verdad no era suplicante ni nada.

-Dame eso –quitó su hoja sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Este problema es biología no beisbol, básquet o esas mierdas –le regañó en cuanto terminó de leer su inentendible letra- la pregunta que dice es sobre el proceso del crecimiento de las bacterias y luego está la composición de las plantas–

-Oh –sonrió con cierta vergüenza por su torpeza- ¿me puedes explicar eso?

-¡Por supuesto que no, deportista idiota! Lee el libro y resuélvelo tu mismo –Hariken estaba rojo, no podía haber una persona tan idiota que lo sacara de quicio, era mucho peor que los cavernarios que conformaban el CD o sus torpes y llorones subordinados del CE.

Natsu temblaba ante la tensión que sentía ahora mismo, viendo la personalidad explosiva y chocante del prefecto nunca se llevaría bien con cualquiera que no fuera ella o su tutor, más bien con todo el mundo. Pero, al parecer su amigo deportista seguía despreocupado como si nada lo afectara.

Eran parecidos al perro y al gato. En este caso, no sabía cual de los dos sería el perro y cuál sería el gato.

Un ruido de vidrios romperse sacó de sus cavilaciones a los presentes, ese ruido venía de la sala. Con prisa se dirigieron allí para saber qué había ocurrido.

Se detuvieron de golpe cuando vieron que en la sala se encontraban gente parecidos a ninjas, pero en lugar de trajes tradicionales negros eran esmoquin. Algo completamente raro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –espetó Gokudera colocándose delante de Natsu mientras preparaba su arma.

-Nosotros no tenemos obligación de responderlos –

-Hemos venido por la Undécima –ante esta declaración la pelicastaña tembló, diablos no estaba lista para esto además que sus amigos estaban aquí siendo Takashi, quien no tenía relación en esto. Bueno, eso es lo que creía.

-Esto se trata de alguna actuación –se preguntó el pelioscuro con aire distraído ganándose miradas de incredulidad de parte de su amiga y del italiano.

-¡Baka! ¿Qué no ves y no estás viendo? Undécima está en peligro –advirtió exasperado de su forma de ser.

-Muy bien, ataquen –ordenó un ninja esmoquin que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo, los demás lo imitaron lanzándose hacia el trío.

-HIIIIIEEE! –gritó la pelicastaña.

Los ninjas caían en cuanto Hariken y Takashi los golpeaban sea lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o usando un palo de escoba (debido que Takashi se olvidó su shinai), en cambio Natsu evadía o trataba de escaparse todo lo posible, aunque intentara ayudar a sus amigos era inútil.

-Defiende a los demás con tu Última Voluntad –un disparo impactó justo en la frente de la Sawada menor, en el mismo instante sentía su cuerpo desfallecer hasta perder los sentidos.

Se sentía inútil y patética al ser nada más que un estorbo, lo único que quería era ayudar a sus amigos y derrotar a esos tipos.

Cerró los ojos.

-**¡REBBBOORRRNNN! **–exclamó la fémina seguido de una ola de calor incontenible correr por sus venas y su ropa rasgándose hasta dejarla en ropa interior blanca con diseños florales naranja.

Todos los presentes masculinos se quedaron atónitos, menos Hariken, aunque raro tal vez porque ya le haya visto semidesnuda.

-**Defenderé a mis amigos con mi Última Voluntad **–gritó lanzando infinitos patadas, golpes, barridas y llaves a todos los ninjas hasta dejarlos inconscientes completamente machacados.

Su llama se extinguió pasados los 5 minutos, de vuelta su conciencia…

-HIIII!, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –se preguntó al notar a todos esos ninjas en mal estado como si hubiese pasado un terremoto.

-Vaya, Natsu no sabía que eras tan buena luchando –felicitó Takashi luego de salir de su estado aturdido, aunque no esto era la primera vez que la vio semidesnuda.

-Undécima estuviste increíblemente genial –alabó el peliplata ignorando su molestia hacia el otro.

-Eh? –Natsu se preguntaba si su amigo aparentaba bien de lo ocurrido o simplemente ignoraba lo que acaba de pasar.

-Con que así sería el final de la obra –bien, ahí estaba su respuesta. Quizás Takashi era alguien despistado.

El italiano decidió ahogar sus innumerables insultos para luego pensar en algo.

-¿Cómo nos desharemos de ellos antes que venga mi hermano? –preguntó Natsu alarmada de tan sólo imaginar la reacción que tendría Sora si viera el desastre de la casa.

-De eso déjamelo a mi –habló una voz familiar.

-¡Reborn! ¿Cómo apareciste así? –preguntó su alumna sorprendida de su repentina presencia.

-Sólo una lenta como tu nunca repararía de mi presencia, Dame-Natsu –

-¡Reborn-san! –

-Natsu ¿quién es el? –preguntó curioso Yamamoto.

-Él… -la susodicha pausó sin saber como explicárselo, ¿todo tenía que ser repentino para ella?

-Soy el tutor personal de Natsu, me encargo de sus deberes escolares y de sus condiciones físicas –explicó el hitman con simpleza- Además soy un asesino a sueldo –declaró.

-_¡Reborn! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así a Takashi-kun? ¿él entendería lo que acaba de ocurrir y todo eso? –_pensó la pelicastaña totalmente alarmada.

-Tutor personal de Natsu… una pregunta, lo de asesino a sueldo es parte de la actuación –ante aquella cuestión todos lo miraron con incredulidad más las pesadas gotas deslizándose en la sien, menos Reborn claro.

Era oficial, Yamamoto Takashi era el chico más despistado que puede existir.

Natsu suspiró luego de despedirse de sus amigos, tenía que limpiar la sala antes que su hermano mayor regresara a casa y explote ante el desastre, pensó con pesadez.

Una vez en la sala, en lugar de encontrarse muebles tumbados por el suelo, vidrios rotos y desorden completo, se encontraba limpio, ordenado y brillante. Como si nada haya pasado.

¿Su tutor había hecho todo eso?

Podía admitir que limpiaba mejor que ella, pero un segundo.

¿Dónde quedó los ninjas con esmoquin inconscientes?

Esperaba no haberlos matado y que el sicario no haya desecho de ellos de una manera en el que no quería ni imaginar. El sonido de la puerta abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos, dio un respingo se preguntaba si se trataba de otra conspiración hacia su persona.

-Natsu, ya estoy en casa –suspiró, era Sora nada más hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo. Su hermano suele ser muy detallista, el más mínimo cambio suponía que pasó algo.

Esperaba que no lo notara, su hermano puede mostrarse tranquilo y amable pero quien sabe, podía esconder todo hasta ni siquiera sabía de lo que era capaz de mostrar. Podía suponer que si alguien le provocaba era de temer.

A pesar que sea su hermano, Natsu suponía que estando en Italia un tiempo conviviendo con mafiosos haya aprendido a ocultar una parte de su oscura personalidad juraba que podía ser peor que Reborn.

Temblaba de miedo de sólo pensarlo.

-Natsu, ¿qué quieres para la ce –en cuanto el pelicastaño mayor piso la habitación que formaba la sala se detuvo a observar a su alrededor- Un momento –la Sawada menor tembló y comenzó a rezar- Algo esta raro –Dios! Esperaba que fuera piadoso- ¿Tú limpiaste la sala? Y pensar que eres un poco torpe Natsu, brilla como si fuera una joya –

-_Por favor que no me mate, eh? _–pensó esperando lo peor, pero se sorprendió en cuanto escuchó a su hermano alegre.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, iré a preparar lo que más te gusta –sonriente el adolescente se dirigió a la cocina.

-_Eso no me lo esperé _–pensó sintiéndose fuera de lugar- _por lo menos, he podido deshacerme de ellos antes que llegara y al menos, Sora es considerado…espero que siga siéndolo. _

Reborn observó todo desde fuera de la casa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Dame-Natsu. Aunque esto sería solo el comienzo –suspiró el aire puro y fresco de Namimori, observó el cielo a punto de oscurecerse en matices azules y violáceos el tiempo parecía cambiar con lentitud, pero la tranquilidad se esfumó en cuanto sintió el timbre de su móvil. Sacando el aparato de su bolsillo, levantando la tapa con el dedo apretó el botón de "abrir" el mensaje recibido- Pero ¿qué…?

* * *

**Omake 02**

**Katekyoshi Hitman REBORN!**

En la cena, Natsu tuvo un vago pensamiento. ¿_Qué le pasó a todos los ninjas? _Pero como estaba cenando su comida favorita, perdió el interés.

Fuera de casa estaba Reborn hablando con un maltrecho hombre trajeado y un numeroso grupo de hombres en iguales condiciones.

-Esto no estaba en el contrato- recriminó el tipo con banditas en toda la cara, señalándole el pedazo de papel –_improvisado- _¿Quién se hará cargo del malestar de mis hombres? –el grupo asintió llorando

-¿Tienen quejas aunque les haya pagado? Al menos que quieran ser eliminados por el asesino a sueldo nº1 –amenazó el hitman adolescente con León ya transformando en su arma de fuego favorita.

-No es nada, no es nada –dijo el tipo rayando en nerviosismo- ¿todos estamos bien verdad? –preguntó a su grupo como obligándoles a que afirmaran su pregunta –de casualidad…tienes propina?

Reborn solo hizo sonar el gatillo.

El grupo tembló y huyo de miedo hasta perderse por los callejones oscuros del vecindario.

* * *

**N/A: Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, espero q haya sido de su agrado. Cuando pueda subiré más cpas de otros fic's.**

**Salu2**

**Underword**


End file.
